The sharingan gamer
by sharingan-kagebunshin
Summary: Another gamer story coz heck! everyone here has one. this is about an SI with a twist... updated in 5-7 days will be epic in length and will be finished.
1. START!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything regarding Naruto all rights are reserved to Kishimoto.**

 **The story is revised thanks to Idiolect**

 _Ping!_

 **Welcome to the Game**

 **You have experienced selective amnesia. All memories of your previous life have been removed, selective memories retained.**

 **Motor skills have been retained.**

 **Please create your character profile.**

 **Please select your name.**

I couldn't quite comprehend what exactly was happening at the moment. I looked around hoping for a clue to figure out where I am… surrounded by complete darkness, an eternal void surrounded me from all sides with only a single blue box floating in front of me, a bizarre occurrence if I do say so myself. I could read the language, I could understand it, what it said but I had no memories related to how I might know It.

As I did not see anything around me other than the glimmering bluish window in front of me I read the message it displayed, _'so... I died?_ ' was my conclusion as I could not recall my previous life. Realising that I could not do anything else than proceed… _'My name is… Echo'_. I thought It was fitting as it is (probably) my second chance.

 **Name: Hibiki (echo in the world's native language)**

 **Please select Gaming World:**

 **Naruto**

Everything else was greyed out. There were no other options, and I recalled this name from my memory, it's an anime regarding ninja. I decided to go ahead and selected Naruto.

 **Please select Origin:**

 **Fire**

 **Water**

 **Wind**

 **Earth**

 **Lightning**

From what little memories that surfaced about the anime Naruto I remember that it was mainly based in fire country so I choose fire.

 **Select Playing Mode:**

 **CANON-** **Play as a canon character and destroy the expectations of the timeline.**

 **ALTERNATE UNIVERSE – From a list of different alternate universes select one and become the protagonist, save the world, blow up shit, be the God.**

I blinked _'is the game advertising the second choice. Well, I already know canon timeline so let's see what see what AU has for me.'_

 **Alternate Universe:**

 **A duo of Tomato's**

 **You are Uzumaki Kushina's twin brother. you were sent with her to Konoha. Forge your own destiny, fight alongside the Yellow Flash!**

 **Uchiha Pride**

 **You are the son of a clan head and the twin brother of Fugaku Uchiha, you can unlock Sharingan with all the resources available to you.**

 **The mistake with potential**

 **You are the illegitimate son of the fourth Hokage (your mother is of the Uchiha clan). You were born a day before Naruko (fourth's daughter) and were hidden in the orphanage by the third Hokage when your mother died during the Kyuubi attack.**

 **Identity crisis**

 **You are a twin of any character of Konoha 12 (except sauske).**

 _'WOW!... that is a quite a variety of options and all look very interesting… maybe I'll be able to play all of them at a later date but, what to play first?'._ The first two options are out because I don't want to go through the 3rd shinobi war without much information.

The illegitimate son of the fourth Hokage sounds cool because as I would be a normal orphan I will have the freedom to grind my skills, also having a Kekkei Genkai to fall back upon is basically a must in this world. So yeah, I chose the third option because it comes with the fucking Sharingan now who doesn't want that cheat code…

 **From which year would you like to control your character?**

 **From Birth**

 **1ST Birthday**

 **2ND Birthday**

 **3RD Birthday**

 **4TH Birthday**

 **5TH Birthday**

 **6TH Birthday**

 **7TH Birthday**

 **8TH Birthday [ENTER ACADEMY]**

 _'I guess I can thank the game to its versatility for giving so many options. I don't want to go through toddler day's coz I might not come out with my sanity intact, and looking at the events from the anime if they resemble even a little bit by the canon storyline then I need to be at least low-jounin level by the start of the Chunin exams'_. So, I chose 4th birthday as it seemed like an appropriate time to start training and I should have the basic reserves to at least work upon something. Plus, Kakashi and Itachi were practically legends by the time they were 12 which is most likely the time I graduate.

 **Select 2 Perks to finish you Character Creation:**

As expected I get a lot of choices so let's get started….

 **{} ANGSTY AVENGER! (ORPHAN ONLY) –**

 **You want to kill the one who destroyed your Family.**

 **+100% EXP gain towards combat-related skills**

 **-100% bonus towards social interactions**

 **+2 STR and Vit per Level**

 **{} DAMAGED COILS!**

 **Your coils are damaged but you are determined to be a ninja**

 **+250% EXP gain towards Taijutsu**

 **+3 STR and VIT per level**

 **{X}ILLUSION MASTER!**

 **You love playing with the minds of your opponents**

 **+100% EXP gain to Genjutsu**

 **+1 INT and +2 WIS per level**

 **{} MEDIC NIN!**

 **You have the drive needed to be a medic**

 **+100% EXO gain towards Iryo Ninjutsu**

 **+1 INT and +3 WIS per level**

 **{X}TOO MUCH CHAKRA!**

 **You possess chakra reserves greater than that of your people your age**

 **+200% Chakra**

 **-20% EXP gain towards Chakra Control**

 **+2 INT and VIT per level**

 **{} ONE WITH THE SWORD!**

 **You always felt that a sword is an extension of your body**

 **+100% EXP gain towards Kenjutsu**

 **+2 DEX and VIT per level**

 **{} SEALMASTER!**

 **You were always fascinated with the lines that can seal a Bijuu**

 **+300% EXP gain to Fuinjutsu**

 **+2 INT and Vit per level**.

After selecting **Illusion Master and Too Much Chakra** which hopefully will let me manage my chakra control due to points in INT and WIS I proceeded to the next step.

 _Ping!_

 **Thank you for completing Character Creation**

 **Default Settings are being implemented for 4 years' worth of experience**

 _Ping!_

 **Name: Hibiki**

 **Title: none**

 **Age: 4**

 **Clan: Uchiha (hidden)**

 **Level – 2 (60/200)**

 **HP- 60/60**

 **CP- 480/480 (200% bonus)**

 **CONTROL- 10.3%**

 **Allegiance- Konoha**

 **STR- 2**

 **VIT- 6**

 **DEX- 8**

 **INT- 8**

 **WIS- 6**

 **CHA- 2**

 **LUC- 2**

 **POINTS- 8**

 **MONEY- 10 Ryo**

 **Perks**

 **Gamer's Mind- This ability allows you to be calm at all times and logically think through things. You are immune to physiological effects.**

 **Gamer's Body - This ability grants a body that allows you to live the real world like a game. When you receive visible damage from attacks the pain lasts for a few seconds. After sleeping in a bed, you restore HP, CP and all status effects except extreme conditions.**

 **TOO MUCH CHAKRA! -**

 **You possess chakra reserves greater than that of your people your age**

 **+200% Chakra**

 **-20% EXP gain towards Chakra Control**

 **+2 INT and VIT per level**

 **ILLUSION MASTER! -**

 **You love playing with the minds of your opponents**

 **+100% EXP gain to Genjutsu**

 **+1 INT and +2 WIS per level**

 **OF THE UCHIHA CLAN! -**

 **+1 DEX per level**

 **+50% EXP gain towards Fire Jutsu.**

 **SHARINGAN (BLOCKED)! -**

 **+1 DEX PER LEVEL**

 **+1 DEX per level when Sharingan is active.**

 **SON OF THE FOURTH! -**

 **+1 DEX PER LEVEL**

 **+100% EXP GAIN TO FUUINJUTSU**

 **+50% REPUTATION GAIN WITH KONOHA (BLOCKED UNTIL HERITAGE IS REVEALED)**

 **An Orphan living in Konoha that was born the day before the Kyuubi attacked. Hibiki is the illegitimate son of the Yondaime Hokage and Akira Uchiha, as both, his parents died at the night of the Kyuubi attack he was placed in the orphanage by the Third Hokage to hide him from some sources from Konoha and to give him breathing room for the challenges ahead.**

 **What do you want your personality to have been like for the first 4 years?**

 **Quiet and Curious (Gain skill Sneak, Level 5)**

 **OR**

 **Loud and Inspiring (Have +10 Charisma)**

I blinked _'That's a lot to take in, 4 years' worth of memories accumulate in my head…okkkkay some of it is quite disturbing, particularly remembering the feeling of soiling yourself. Moving swiftly along my stats are quite impressive in some areas, even though I don't know much of a clue what they represent but I guess the higher the no the better it is right?'_ I chuckle weakly to myself. I am in a room …quite poor looking white wallpaper Japanese style doors, low rooftops, 5 old beds and according to my memories, it belongs to me and four other kids that are probably not worth mentioning.

 _'Now that I think about it this personality is a godsend because I really do not want Danzo and his private army to start investigating me because of a sudden change in personality._ ' I look around to find I was alone at the moment. The room was quite messy with different things lying all across the room the window that has all my details is glowing in front of me… after reading all the all of it again I realized that I need more information on the gaming system when suddenly…

 _PING!_

 **QUEST ALERT**

 **Complete the Tutorial:**

 **As you do not have complete knowledge of the system that possibly controls your life don't you think you should try to learn about it? What more do you want, the system to babysit you, to give you rewards to help your survival? Now say 'tutorial', you moron...**

 **REWARDS- 50 EXP, Konoha symbol black tee, first skill.**

My eyes twitched at that _"_ right exactly what I wanted, a sarcastic gaming system" I mumbled to myself.

First things first, I need that sneak skill to escape matrons so I can get some training in, I selected **QUITE AND CURIOUS**. Now for that quest…

 _'Tutorial'_ I thought when a screen appeared in front of me

 _PING!_

 **The gamer ability allows you to do anything that you could do in an actual game.** **Every time you level up, you gain STAT points. You can spend these points to improve your stats.**

 **Every 10 levels, the number of points gained increases by 1, for example; You start off with 4 every time you level up and it will increase to 5 when you are level 10.** **There are 7 stats, Strength (STR), Vitality (VIT), Dexterity (DEX), Intelligence (INT), Wisdom (WIS), Charisma (CHA) and Luck (LUK).**

 **STR is your natural strength. It helps you lift and wield objects, and it gives an increase in physical attacks.**

 **VIT increases your HP and CP. It also makes your body more fit and strong.**

 **DEX is your general speed in everything. It also increases the rate at which your techniques level up.**

 **INT helps you memorize things faster. As Chakra is made up of physical and spiritual energy the more the intelligence the more the chakra.**

 **WIS helps you understand concepts faster and you can use information quickly. You can also learn techniques quicker.**

 **CHA is your charisma. It increases the chance of people listening to you and taking your advice.**

 **LUK is your natural luck. It helps the increase the chances of getting critical hits or lucky loot.**

 **HP (health points) =STR*VIT*5**

 **CP (chakra points) =VIT*INT*5**

 **Control (chakra control) = 10 + WIS/20 + control gained by skills.**

 **Say "Status" to see your stats. You can also say "Observe" to see the stats of something or someone else. The more you level it up, the more information you get by observing someone you can also open the skill set menu by saying "Skills".**

 **QUESTS**

 **Quests, sometimes called missions, are tasks given to players by others or appear spontaneously. Completing a quest or mission will result in rewards such as experience points, items, and money. Most quests can be accepted or declined while others are mandatory and must be complete in order to proceed.**

 **Sometimes a side quest will be giving alongside the main one, these are purely optional but completing them gives a boost of rewards. Some quests will allow you an unlimited amount of time to complete it while others need to be completed before a specific time and/or day or risk quest failure. A variation of a side quest known as hidden objectives will sometimes be posted, what these objectives are you needed to figure out on your own. Completion of quests also boosts one's reputation with the affiliated village, person or faction by a certain amount though sometimes it can decrease the reputation of something else such as an enemy village. Depending on the quest failure to complete it can result in penalties such as no rewards, negative reputation gain, lower experience points gained the crippling injury status or even death.**

 **INVENTORY BOX**

 **The inventory box, a personal space-time technique, is where the items you are currently holding go to when** **in use. This allows you to store a near infinite amount of items without having to carry them on your person and hamper your movement with the excess weight. To place an item inside just press it on the screen and vice versa when you want to pull it out.**

 **ITEM QUALITY;**

 **Simply put, item quality is a relative indicator of how good an item is compared to another. The quality indicator is most often seen with a rank beside the name of the item. There are five types of item qualities in the world.**

 **Common Quality**

 **These are common items of decent quality that many use every day. Most items that fit into this category are basic kunai, shuriken, and some other forms of weaponry and armor.**

 **Uncommon Quality**

 **These are the uncommon items, not everyone has them but have frequent enough usage. Most items that fit into this category are sealing scrolls, weaponry, and items that can be used for making other things such as clothing, medicine or weapons.**

 **Rare Quality**

 **These are the rare uncommon items. Items of this quality are either difficult or somewhat expensive to come by. Most usually grant a unique ability or a great stat booster for the user. Are made from materials that are difficult to acquire or buy, or require a great level of skill to create.**

 **Epic Quality**

 **These items are considered one of the rarest of the rare. Items of this quality are extremely difficult to come by and create; sometimes they can be considered one of a kind and irreplaceable. Items that can be considered a part of this category are some of the swords of the Seven Swordsmen or scrolls that contain dangerous or powerful A-S rank jutsu from any style.**

 **Legendary Quality**

 **These unique items are considered legendary in terms of power and one of a kind ability they possess or are capable of granting individuals or other items, many of these being one of a kind. Chances of coming across items of this quality are one million to one only those with incredible levels of luck are said to be able to find these. If you own one, many will call you a lucky bastard. Items that are considered to fall under this category are masterpieces or items** **used by legendary and ancient craftsmen or figures such as the Rikudo Sannin, Gorō Nyūdō Masamune, Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama, Minato Namikaze etc. Some of these items possess sentience and will only allow specific individuals to wield or summon them.**

After going through all that information my head was spinning, the potential this gaming system along with my bloodline (which I would hopefully activate) in the world of Naruto is immense damn! _'I am going to make Itachi look like my shadow'_ were my traitorous thoughts at that moment as I accumulated all the info given to me by the system.

 _PING!_

 **Quest Complete**

 **Complete the Tutorial**

 **As you do not have complete knowledge of the system that possibly controls your life, don't you think you should try to learn about it? What more do you want, the system to babysit you… to give you rewards to help your survival? Now say 'tutorial', you moron…**

 **REWARDS- 50 EXP, Konoha symbol black tee, first skill.**

'Stats'…and right there my experience.

 **Name: Hibiki**

 **Title: None**

 **Age: 4**

 **Clan: Uchiha (hidden)**

 **Level – 2 (110/200)**

 _'Skills'_ , and here are my first skills …. wait! What!

 **Sneaking: Lv-5 (0%): Allows you to sneak up on someone.**

 **18% chance of not getting caught. Increases 2% every level.**

 **18% chance of a critical strike. Increases 2% every level.**

 **Observe: Lv1 (0%).This skill allows the user to see the target's max HP, max CP.**

Oh! Right I forgot about the skill gained because of my personality selection. Now that the quest and skills are done let's see, _'stats'_

 **Name: Hibiki**

 **Title: none**

 **Age: 4**

 **Clan: Uchiha (hidden)**

 **Level – 2 (110/200)**

 **HP-60**

 **CP-480**

 **CONTROL- 10.3%** **  
** **Allegiance – Konoha Civilian**

 **STR- 2**

 **VIT- 6**

 **DEX- 8**

 **INT- 8**

 **WIS- 6**

 **CHA- 2**

 **LUC- 2**

 **POINTS- 8**

 **MONEY- 10 Ryo**

Now let's see the 8 points that I gained from level ups _, 'what to do…I'll save them for when it is too difficult to raise stats till then this will do. Now that all the basic stuff and character creation is complete let's step foot in a brand-new world'_. I chuckled to myself as I opened the world to a bright future…

 **AN: HEY GUYS THIS IS NOT MY FIRST TIME WRITING BUT I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN FAN-FICTION BEFORE SO FINGERS CROSSED...**

 **EVERY REVIEW IS WELCOME AND APPRECIATED AS LONG AS IT HAS SOME MEANINGFUL CONTENT**

 **POOLS WILL START FROM NEXT CHAPTER WHICH WILL BE UPLOADED IN 3-4 DAYS.**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR READING**


	2. KONOHA!

_Ping!_

 **Discovered place: Konoha orphanage**

 **+50exp**

' _Huh!...that's convenient'_ I looked around to see I was in a hallway that connected 4 rooms to stairs on one side and a window far above my reach on the other side. I went to the stairs and realised I'm on the second floor which is the highest in the building. I walked back into my room and collected all my supplies and put them into my inventory which consisted of a necklace with my name written on it and too small to belong to me, 10 Ryo, 2 white Konoha symbol tee, 1 shorts and a pair of sandals. I looked closer at the bracelet and used observe on it

 **FIRST GIFT: This bracelet was given to Hibiki from his mother on the day he was born. This bracelet is a part of a set of gifts that Hibiki's mother had bought to be given to him on successive birthdays. Equip to gain +2luck.**

 _Ping!_

 **Observe has levelled up**

 **Observe: Lv2 (5%).This skill allows the user to see the target's max HP, max CP and some info about the target.**

I stared at the bracelet for some time… this warm feeling bubbled inside me even though gamer's mind worked overtime to suppress my emotions. _'This…my mother gave this to me…'_

Even though I never knew her but…I wanted to find all those gifts that she wanted to give me…

 _Ping!_

 **QUEST ALERT**

 **For Yourself:**

 **Even though she knew you for only one day your mother loved you more than anyone else…these gifts are the last things that she has left for you…**

 **Quest objectives;**

 **-Find all the three items that your mother left for you (1/3)**

 **Hidden bonus objective**

 **-?**

 **-?**

 **Rewards;**

 **\- The three last pieces of your connection with your mother.**

 **-?**

 **-?**

I looked through the quest already determined to see it through when gamer's mind finally activated and calmed me down…a sudden wave of relaxation hit me and my emotions dulled a little but the determination to see this quest through remained.

After giving it a minute to calm my nerves I searched through the things of other 4 kids and that lived with me and the other three rooms on my floor to find nothing interesting other than gaining 2 levels in my observe skill.

 **Observe: Lv4 (65%).This skill allows the user to see the target's max HP, max CP and some info about the target.**

As nothing of interest remained on the floor I walked down the stairs to the ground floor. There was a door open a few meters in front of the landing which led to the dining area where many orphans from as little as 3 year old to as old as 8 year old who had an average level of 2 to 6 were having breakfast. I quietly slipped among them and after a quick observe on the egg and toast which actually gave 5 **% hp regeneration boost** for the next 30 minutes. The breakfast was quite good it tasted okay and had a regeneration boost so I was ok with it.

After breakfast all the kids were taken out to the front yard and left at their own devices to play with for the day. Now that I am alone and I have no intentions of playing with kids i activated my sneak skill and quietly went out of the orphanage.

The village was a sight to behold so many people were going about their business as our orphanage was in the residential part of the village which is at the edge of village people were hurrying to get to their business. I sneaked into an alley, which under careful examination was empty, and leaned against the wall to formulate a plan on what to do. _' maybe I should go along with the crowd and discover all the places that I could so that I can get easy exp and find a secluded area for future training ventures'._

 _Ping!_

 **Discovered place: Konoha library**

 **+100exp**

 **Discovered place: Konoha market**

 **+50exp**

 **Discovered place: Higurashi weapon** **'s shop**

 **+100exp**

 **Discovered place: Academy**

 **+100exp**

 **Discovered place: Konoha hospital**

 **+100exp**

 **Discovered place: Konoha bank**

 **+50exp**

 **Discovered place: Konoha hot springs**

 **+20exp**

 **Discovered place: Konoha central post office**

 **+20exp**

 **Discovered place: Ramen Ichiraku**

 **+50exp**

 **Discovered place: Konoha mountain villa**

 **+20exp**

 **Discovered place: Dango shop**

 **+20exp**

 **Discovered place: Fire Park**

 **+50exp**

 **Discovered place: Hokage rock's landing**

 **+50exp**

 **Discovered place: Shushu-ya (sake sake store)**

 **+20exp**

 **Discovered place: Yamanaka flowers**

 **+50exp**

 **Discovered place: Konoha gates**

 **+100exp**

Konoha was truly one of the most magnificent places I have ever seen … or at least I think from what I have seen because of the selective amnesia it is a little difficult to describe what I truly am feeling. There is pride to see the village that I call home, is truly a marvellous place to live in, the children are happy …at least those who are not in the orphanage are even then they are taken care of. Then there is the desire to protect such innocence that shines in those bright eyes, to protect the smile that appears on a fathers face when he sees that his family is doing well, to protect each and every one of them so that everyone can get to know the beautiful village of konohagakure as it shines in all its glory today. I can understand now what Lord First meant by the will of fire, I can understand Itachi's desire for peace and I vowed to myself ' _this …I will do anything to preserve this'_.

I don't know how I would have looked to people a child of age 4 seeing everything around him with such a critical view, bet it would have been weird but anyway I got a lot of experience from that idea and I levelled up a couple of times… and a couple levels in sneak skill and 3 levels in observe.

 _Ping!_

 **LEVEL UP**

 **LEVEL UP**

 **Name: Hibiki**

 **Title: none**

 **Age: 4**

 **Clan: uchiha (hidden)**

 **Level – 4 (410/800)**

 **HP-240/240**

 **CP-960/960**

 **CONTROL- 10.4%  
Allegiance – Konoha Civilian**

 **STR = 4**

 **VIT = 12 (AN: 1 point is the basic increase in stats per level. The extras come from perks.)**

 **DEX = 16**

 **INT = 16**

 **WIZ = 8**

 **CHA = 4**

 **LUC = 4**

 **POINTS= 16 (AN: 4 stat points are given to the gamer per level.)**

 **MONEY- 10 Ryo**

 **GAMER'S MIND -** This ability allows you to be calm at all times and logically think through things. You are immune to physiological effects.

 **GAMER'S BODY -** This ability grants a body that allows you to live the real world like a game. When you receive visible damage from attacks the pain lasts for a few seconds. After sleeping in a bed, you restore HP, CP and all status effects except extreme conditions.

 **TOO MUCH CHAKRA! -** YOU POSSES CHAKRA RESERVES GREATER THAN THAT OF YOUR YEARMATES. -20% EXP GAIN TO CHACKRACONTROL.+2INT, +2 VIT PER LEVEL.

 **ILLUSION MASTER!-** YOU LOVE PLAYING WITH THE MINDS OF YOUR OPPONENTS. +100% EXP GAIN TO GENJUTSU. +1 INT, +2WIZ PER LEVEL.

 **OF THE UCHIHA CLAN! -** +1 DEX PER LEVEL, +50% EXP GAIN TOWARDS FIRE JUTSU.

 **SHARINGAN (BLOCKED)! -** +1 DEX PER LEVEL, INCREASED PERCEPTION, +1 DEX per level when sharingan is active.

 **SON OF THE FOURTH! -** +1 DEX PER LEVEL, +100% EXP GAIN TO FUUINJUTSU, +50% REPUTATION GAIN WITH KONOHA ( **BLOCKED UNTILL HERITAGE IS REVEALED** )

 **An Orphan living in Konoha, born a day before the Kyuubi attacked, Hibiki is the illegitimate son of the Yondaime hokage and akira uchiha, as both his parents died at the night of the kyuubi attack he was placed in the orphanage by the third hokage to hide him from some sources from konoha and to give him breathing room for the challenges ahead.**

 **Sneaking: Lv-7 (5%): Allows you to sneak up on someone.**

 **22% chance of not getting caught. Increases 2% every level.**

 **22% chance of a critical strike. Increases 2% every level.**

 **Observe: Lv7 (6%):This skill allows the user to see the target's max HP, max CP and some info about the target and what does he think and feel about you.**

I know for a fact that normal four years old are not as overpowered as I am for sure…still as my basic plan went perfectly I practically found every location that is not restricted …I actually even came across clan grounds when I saw some uchiha's lurking around, after seeing them did I suddenly realise that I don't know what I look like so immediately I looked at the window of a shop did I actually get a look at myself.

I was actually glad that I did not have the distinctive feature of either the fourth hokage or from my mother's clan because I won't have to go through the hate naruko would have to go through so one can easily see the resemblance I had, if I had, with the yellow flash and the uchiha clan are like a candle in darkness and I wouldn't even last going back to the orphanage before an uchiha sees the resemblance and take me back to their clan compound, precious kekkei genkai and what not.

My hairs were 2 shades darker than the Yondaime and my eyes were dark blue contrary to his light blue. I had high cheekbones, a little spiky hair and a broad jawline. I looked kind of cool I guess my face was pale so I guess I got something entirely from mother. I stood at about 3feet 6 inch wearing a white Konoha tee, blue shorts and sandals.

Another thing that occurred to me when I came across clan grounds is that my mother's side of family may still be alive… _'I need to get more information'_ …I needed to enter the uchiha compound and according to my foreknowledge Itachi will have to slaughter every one after sauske enters the academy that means I have at least four more years to level up enough to sneak into my mother's home and gather information.

With new determination I started my way back to the orphanage. When I came closer to the orphanage I realised that the orphanage is at the edge of the village and thus I can sneak behind the walls and go to the forest that is behind the building, but I will have to check that out later as it is almost about time to get to lunch so I sneaked back to the front yard just in time to see kids moving in towards the dining room.

After a quick lunch I decided to look around the orphanage a little bit to see if I could find something interesting. In the backyard there is a tree which can easily be used to climb the back wall but I am a little too small at the moment to use it. So I doubled back and sneaked out like before and then went around the back of the orphanage to look for some place to train a little bit. As I was searching I came across a clearing that has quite a bit of plain space in the middle with trees surrounding it. Deciding that I cannot possibly find a better place for my day to day shenanigans I stretched my body a bit in response to my upcoming physical activity.

Decided to start with running I ran till I no longer could which according to the time by the gamer system was 23mins…push ups were next which I maxed out at 3 sets of 10-8-8…crunches followed in the same pattern of three sets…pull ups on a nearby tree branch gave a result of 10… and so went on many physical exercises…after 2 hours of work out a message popped up saying I had gained **1STR, 2DEX and 1VIT**. Deciding on not to damage my muscles I leaned against a tree and started to meditate…my mind was not able to focus enough to gain the state of meditation so I forcefully clamped gamer's mind on to focus when a message popped up…

 _Ping!_

 **SKILL CREATED:**

 **Meditation: Lv1 (12%): this skill allows the user to calm your mind and increase the control of your chakra.**

 **Passive effects: Increases chakra control by 2%. 2% increase per level.**

I looked at my hard earned strength… _'stats'_

 _Ping!_

 **Name: Hibiki**

 **Title: none**

 **Age: 4**

 **Clan: uchiha (hidden)**

 **Level – 4 (410/800)**

 **HP-325/325**

 **CP-1040/1040**

 **CONTROL- 12.4%  
Allegiance – Konoha Civilian**

 **STR = 5**

 **VIT = 13 (AN: 1 point is the basic increase in stats per level. The extras come from perks.)**

 **DEX = 18**

 **INT = 16**

 **WIZ = 8**

 **CHA = 4**

 **LUC = 4**

 **POINTS= 16 (AN: 4 stat points are given to the gamer per level.)**

 **MONEY- 10 Ryo**

When I looked at my luck stat I realised that I never actually came around to wearing that bracelet so I quickly opened my inventory and wore that bracelet.

 **+2luck**

Now that I completed first part of my training I found some leaves lying around here and gathered them. I picked one of them up to my forehead and brought my chakra to the surface and circulated in on the surface of the leaf…the leaf stuck there for 3 seconds before I couldn't control the chakra and it blew the leaf away…after about half an hour of trying to get the leaf to be stuck to my forehead and when the time finally reached 10 seconds did the skill came up…

 _Ping!_

 **SKILL CREATED**

 **Leaf sticking: Lv1 (17%): this is the first exercise of the surface sticking chakra control exercises**

 **Cost: 1cp per sec per leaf**

 **Passive effects: Increases chakra control by 2%. 2% increase per level.**

I smiled at the skilled and vowed to master it when suddenly.

 _Ping!_

 **QUEST ALERT**

 **On the road to be a master**

 **Master all of the surface clinging exercises before starting the academy.**

 **Quest objective:**

 **-master leaf sticking**

 **-master tree/wall walking**

 **-master water walking**

 **Hidden bonus objective**

 **-?**

 **-?**

 **Rewards:**

 **-Academy three jutsu scrolls**

 **-One chakra paper**

 **-?**

 **-?**

' _Well now I have incentive to work harder'_ I smiled as I took 10 leaves and got back to work…after about 100 seconds I grew tired and the leaves collapsed to the floor. While I was panting because of the level of excursion I looked up to see the familiar glowing window…

 _Ping!_

 **Skill levelled up**

 **Skill levelled up**

 **Skill levelled up**

 **Leaf sticking: Lv4 (37%): this is the first exercise of the surface sticking chakra control exercises**

 **Cost: 1cp per sec per leaf**

 **Passive effects: Increases chakra control by 8%. 2% increase per level.**

 **SKILL CREATED**

 **Chakra regeneration: Lv1 (73%): Due to excessive use of chakra the skill has been created. This skill determines rate at which your chakra regenerates.**

 **Passive effect: chakra regeneration is 0.1% per sec of the original capacity and doubles chakra regeneration. 0.1% increase per level**

I suspected that skill to show up but I never realised even with only 0.1% per sec I can hold 2 leaves stuck to my body indefinitely. I waited for a minute and when I saw my cp has become

102.4/1040 I took 4 leaves and stuck them on the underside of my forearm. Then I made my way across the boundary of the orphanage and made my way inside the orphanage and lean against a tree while many kids played around me… _'It's ironic really I am younger than many of them but I still see them as kids'_ …I closed my eyes and activated the meditate skill, I was shook awake two hours later by a matron and when I looked around everyone was going inside for dinner. I politely followed the old lady back into the orphanage all the while reading the popups that held my attention.

 _Ping!_

 **Skill levelled up**

 **Skill levelled up**

 **Skill levelled up**

 **Skill levelled up**

 **Skill levelled up**

 **Skill levelled up**

 **Leaf sticking: Lv-Max (99%): this is the first exercise of the surface sticking chakra control exercises**

 **Cost: 1cp per sec per leaf**

 **Passive effects: Increases chakra control by 20%. Max condition reached.**

 **Skill levelled up**

 **Skill levelled up**

 **Skill levelled up**

 **Skill levelled up**

 **Skill levelled up**

 **Meditation: Lv6 (56%): this skill allows the user to calm your mind and increase the control of your chakra.**

 **Passive effects: Increases chakra control by 12% and doubles chakra regeneration. 2% increase per level.**

 **Skill levelled up**

 **Skill levelled up**

 **Chakra regeneration: Lv3 (13%): Due to excessive use of chakra the skill has been created. This skill determines rate at which your chakra regenerates.**

 **Passive effect: chakra regeneration is 0.3% per sec of the original capacity. 0.1% increase per level**

I quickly realised that I levelled that skill up pretty quickly, then I realised that it was an academy level skill so it was easy to learn and to learn than very little effort was required due to my developed chakra coils. But the increase in control bonus it gives is staggering …

 _Ping!_

 **Name: Hibiki**

 **Title: none**

 **Age: 4**

 **Clan: uchiha (hidden)**

 **Level – 4 (410/800)**

 **HP-325/325**

 **CP-1040/1040**

 **CONTROL- 44.4%  
Allegiance – Konoha Civilian**

So basically in one days' worth of work I managed to gain genin level control of my chakra. The thoughts of domination of the world were going through my head when I looked up at the height of the table and realised that I am 4 years old, suddenly all those dreams seemed pretty far away as I sat down on the table and ate my fish and rice while sulking about the unfairness of the situation. After dinner everyone was taken to their room and put to bed, under the stern look of the matron I just sighed and activated my meditation skill to pretend that I am asleep. At about 2 pm a popup disturbed me from my meditation…

 _Ping!_

 **Skill levelled up**

 **Skill levelled up**

 **Skill levelled up**

 **Skill levelled up**

 **Meditation: Lv-Max (99%): this skill allows the user to calm your mind and increase the control of your chakra.**

 **Passive effects: Increases chakra control by 20% and doubles chakra regeneration. 2% increase per level.**

 **Bonus effect: because you have maxed out this skill a permanent boost of 2x chakra regeneration is granted which becomes 4x when in meditation.**

I looked in awe as my control shot up to …

 _Ping!_

 **CONTROL- 60.4%**

When I looked at the amount of control I had I realised tree walking and water walking is going to be very easy and I can get my hands on some jutsus, 'finally…from the moment I stepped into this world I wanted to learn all those jutsus' I salivated at the chance to learn all those precious jutsus that are weapons of mass destruction in this world…my thought process suddenly halted as I realised that I was starting to feel like orochimaru and let me tell you that is never a pleasant experience for your emotional side. After being thoroughly freaked out by my dark side I realised that it was the middle of night and I was not feeling even a little bit sleepy…I face palmed myself when I realised that due to gamers body I cannot actually be worn out enough to be in need of sleep except when I am injured. Realising that I could be training now instead of wasting my time I climbed out of bed and went up to the nearby wall and tentatively placed my right foot on the wall and commanded my chakra to circulate through the tenketsu on my foot on the surface of the wall so that I can cling to it…surprisingly it held firm on my first try and I placed my second foot on the wall and slowly started to climb up the wall until I was upside down the roof and standing comfortably…I frowned _'this was not supposed to happen I was supposed to have difficulty climbing the wall and'_ … my rant was interrupted by the popup of a blue box.

 _Ping!_

 **SKILL CREATED**

 **Tree / Wall walking: Lv-Max (99%): using your chakra you have the ability to stick to any surface if it is not chakra repelling.**

 **Due to already having enough control on your chakra you can learn this skill without working for it but alas it will not give you bonus control because you already have that level of control required which you gained through an abuse of power. So suck it up!**

' _So the sarcastic system is finally back huh I was wondering when this would make a reappearance'_ I sigh then I suddenly had an idea as I activated m sneak skill and slipped towards the bath which was filled with water. Praying to who so ever God or Kami was listening to help me out as I placed my right foot on the water and repeated the process of chakra manipulation this time minding it to keep the flow steady as I stood up on both my legs on the water and sighed…

 _Ping!_

 **SKILL CREATED**

 **Water walking: Lv-Max (99%): using your chakra you have the ability to walk on water by hardening it with steady flow of chakra.**

 **Due to already having enough control on your chakra you can learn this skill without working for it but alas it will not give you bonus control because you already have that level of control required. Hah! Moron got you again.**

I cursed my luck as I realised I basically lost the chance to perfect my chakra control … _'life would have been so much easier'_ a sudden light in my face distracted me from my depressing train of thoughts.

 _Ping!_

 **QUEST COMPLETED**

 **On the road to be a master**

 **Master all of the surface clinging exercises before starting the academy.**

 **Quest objective:**

 **-master leaf sticking**

 **-master tree/wall walking**

 **-master water walking**

 **Hidden bonus objective**

 **-Master all of the quest objectives within a year**

 **\- Master all of the quest objectives within a week**

 **Rewards:**

 **-Academy three jutsu scrolls**

 **-One chakra paper**

 **-shunshin no jutsu**

 **-+5 perk points and 5000 exp**

 _Ping!_

 **LEVEL UP**

 **LEVEL UP**

 **Name: Hibiki**

 **Title: none**

 **Age: 4**

 **Clan: uchiha (hidden)**

 **Level – 6 (3,010/3,200)**

 **HP-665/665**

 **CP-2280/2280**

 **CONTROL- 60.6%  
Allegiance – Konoha Civilian**

 **STR = 7**

 **VIT = 19 (AN: 1 point is the basic increase in stats per level. The extras come from perks.)**

 **DEX = 24**

 **INT = 24**

 **WIZ = 12**

 **CHA = 6**

 **LUC = 6**

 **POINTS= 24 (AN: 4 stat points are given to the gamer per level.)**

 **Perk points**

 **MONEY- 10 Ryo**

 **GAMER'S MIND -** This ability allows you to be calm at all times and logically think through things. You are immune to physiological effects.

 **GAMER'S BODY -** This ability grants a body that allows you to live the real world like a game. When you receive visible damage from attacks the pain lasts for a few seconds. After sleeping in a bed, you restore HP, CP and all status effects except extreme conditions.

 **TOO MUCH CHAKRA! -** YOU POSSES CHAKRA RESERVES GREATER THAN THAT OF YOUR YEARMATES. -20% EXP GAIN TO CHACKRACONTROL. +2INT, +2 VIT PER LEVEL.

 **ILLUSION MASTER!-** YOU LOVE PLAYING WITH THE MINDS OF YOUR OPPONENTS. +100% EXP GAIN TO GENJUTSU. +1 INT, +2WIZ PER LEVEL.

 **OF THE UCHIHA CLAN! -** +1 DEX PER LEVEL, +50% EXP GAIN TOWARDS FIRE JUTSU.

 **SHARINGAN (BLOCKED)! -** +1 DEX PER LEVEL, INCREASED PERCEPTION, +1 DEX per level when sharingan is active.

 **SON OF THE FOURTH! -** +1 DEX PER LEVEL, +100% EXP GAIN TO FUUINJUTSU, +50% REPUTATION GAIN WITH KONOHA ( **BLOCKED UNTILL HERITAGE IS REVEALED** )

 _Ping!_

 **NOTIFICATION FROM THE GAME: Every 10 level you will gain a perk point with which you can gain perks according to the objectives you have completed.**

I looked in shock as a new perspective was opened in front of me, a new way for me to gain power and protect the ones I need to protect.

" _Perks"…_ I said out loud for the first time, my voice was squeaky and Horace for not talking to anyone for a whole day , then I realised that I needed to talk to someone otherwise this need to get stronger will subdue me and power will consume me, but for now I looked at the screen…

 **PERKS AVAILABLE AT THE MOMENT:**

 **[1 perk point list]**

 **Uchiha Interceptor Fist: Lv1 (0%) - The primary and basic taijutsu of the Uchiha clan, has several offshoot forms but each Uchiha has roots with this technique, makes maximum use of** **the Sharingan to predict and counter enemy attacks. Increases damage done by attacks by 5% (1% more each level)**

 **Sharingan 1 tomoe: Lv1 (0%) - 250 CP/second when used by non-Uchiha, 50 CP/second when used by an Uchiha. +1DEX per level when active, can learn opponent's jutsu by watching them form their hand seals - cannot learn elemental kekkei genkai or hidden jutsus. Give supernatural awareness and slight predictive abilities of everything within normal eyesight.**

Everything else was greyed out for the moment and as I had 5 perk points I selected both of them as I had enough chakra regeneration (68.4 cp per sec) to maintain the sharingan effectively, plus it's my family legacy and then it's the sharingan who doesn't want that? So o selected both of them and said _"stats"._

 **Name: Hibiki**

 **Title: none**

 **Age: 4**

 **Clan: uchiha (hidden)**

 **Level – 6 (3,010/3,200)**

 **HP-665/665**

 **CP-2280/2280**

 **CONTROL- 60.6%  
Allegiance – Konoha Civilian**

 **STR = 7**

 **VIT = 19 (AN: 1 point is the basic increase in stats per level. The extras come from perks.)**

 **DEX = 24**

 **INT = 24**

 **WIZ = 12**

 **CHA = 6**

 **LUC = 6**

 **POINTS= 24 (AN: 4 stat points are given to the gamer per level.)**

 **Perk points**

 **MONEY- 10 Ryo**

 **GAMER'S MIND -** This ability allows you to be calm at all times and logically think through things. You are immune to physiological effects.

 **GAMER'S BODY -** This ability grants a body that allows you to live the real world like a game. When you receive visible damage from attacks the pain lasts for a few seconds. After sleeping in a bed, you restore HP, CP and all status effects except extreme conditions.

 **TOO MUCH CHAKRA! -** YOU POSSES CHAKRA RESERVES GREATER THAN THAT OF YOUR YEARMATES. -20% EXP GAIN TO CHACKRACONTROL. +2INT, +2 VIT PER LEVEL.

 **ILLUSION MASTER!-** YOU LOVE PLAYING WITH THE MINDS OF YOUR OPPONENTS. +100% EXP GAIN TO GENJUTSU. +1 INT, +2WIZ PER LEVEL.

 **OF THE UCHIHA CLAN! -** +1 DEX PER LEVEL, +50% EXP GAIN TOWARDS FIRE JUTSU.

 **SHARINGAN! -** +1 DEX PER LEVEL, INCREASED PERCEPTION, +1 DEX per level when sharingan is active.

 **SON OF THE FOURTH! -** +1 DEX PER LEVEL, +100% EXP GAIN TO FUUINJUTSU, +50% REPUTATION GAIN WITH KONOHA ( **BLOCKED UNTILL HERITAGE IS REVEALED** )


	3. Author notes!

**AN:\ i actually finished the chapter late at night or should i say in the morning as it was about 5 A.M in the morning when i completed it so i proofread it and posted it without adding an author's note so here it is. For those who think i made the character too op and gave it too many things too early this list will tell you that even a genin can kill him at the moment.**

 **15-20 low genin**  
 **20-25 mid genin**  
 **25-30 high genin**  
 **30-40 low chunin**  
 **40-50 mid chunin**  
 **50-60 high chunin**  
 **60-75 low jonin**  
 **75-90 mid jonin**  
 **90-105 high jonin**  
 **105-115 low anbu**  
 **115-125 mid anbu**  
 **125-135 high anbu**  
 **135-160- low kage**  
 **160-185 mid kage**  
 **185-205- high kage**  
 **205-500 god of Shinobi**  
 **700- sage of six paths**  
 **800- madara Uchiha forth war sage of six paths mode**  
 **900 - infant kaguya.**

 **As every person gains 1 point in every stat level and a ninja trains hard enough to gain at least 2 to 3 more stats per level so if u calculate carefully even low genin will have 45 points in every stats. Which means our gamer is not as overpowered as it may seem. The skills i gave him may seem over the top but are needed for the plot line as will see in the next 2-3 chapters...**

 **Any other query feel free to PM me or ask in review.**

 **I'm working on the next chapter so it may be possible that you can see it uploaded in about 12-14 hours.**

 **Also please vote on the pool that is there on my profile page.**

 **THANK YOU!**


	4. PREP TIME!

**DISCLAIMER: ALL NARUTO CHARACTERS BELONG TO KISHIMOTO. The chapter has now been revised by_ magister of light so thanks to him for correcting any and all grammatical errors.**

 **LAST TIME:**

Everything else was greyed out for the moment and as I had 5 perk points I selected both of them as I had enough chakra regeneration (68.4 cp per sec) to maintain the sharingan effectively, plus it's my family legacy and then it's the sharingan who doesn't want that? So I selected both of them and said _"stats"._

 **NOW:**

After fiddling with my stats screen a bit I looked at the time which showed 3:34 A.M, realising that I have about 4 hours before breakfast I slipped open the window and used wall walking to climb down the building, I then went back to the clearing and started my workout routine. After about 2 and a half hour of workout and a gain of 2STR, 2VIT and 1DEX I sat down and decided to figure out how to proceed with my time before graduation. As I was about to plan for the future I suddenly realised that I had not yet used the items that I have gained from that OP quest rewards. So I opened up my inventory and got out the scrolls and absorbed them.

 _Ping!_

 **SKILL ACQUIRED**

 **SKILL ACQUIRED**

 **SKILL ACQUIRED**

 **Substitution Jutsu: Lv1 (0%).Allows you change places with an item up to a medium sized dog in weight to avoid an incoming attack you are aware of up to 2 times in a row, costs 10 CP per use. +1times in a row after every level.**

 **Transformation Jutsu: Lv1 (0%).This genjutsu lets you disguise yourself from your enemies but is very fragile and can be disrupted easily. Costs 15 CP/ Second. -1CP/Second every level.**

 **Clone Jutsu: Lv1 (0%).A very basic clone technique, creates illusionary clones that don't have any shadows or creates sound - Can create up to 2 clones per use, 10 CP/Clone. One more clone per level.**

 **ERROR**

 **Skill requirements not met: to learn the shunshin no jutsu you have to have 100+ DEX.**

I groaned as I realised that the shunshin is a speed skill so of course it has to have a minimum speed requirement…I pulled out the chakra paper from my inventory and sent some chakra into it…the paper crumpled signifying that I had a lightning affinity, _'probably from dad'_ I smiled at the thought before I started to feel giddy as I realised the best part of my rewards was still remaining as sent some chakra into my eyes and activated my 1 tomoe sharingan.

The experience seeing through the copy wheel eyes is quite exhilarating, a red tinge overcame my vision and the perception of my vision improved drastically, I can see a ladybird flapping its wings in slow motion as I pinpointed the direction where it was going the path it will take and the place it will drop all within a fraction of a second. The increased perception was disorienting the first time so I immediately shut my eyes as my mind get used to the increased perception of time. Using the sharingan is quite an experience as when your vision turns red you lose the quality of eyesight as colours are removed and your vision basically turns into a mixture of colours red white and black but the details that the sharingan can catch are a sight to behold. I can see the scales on the wings of the bug if I channel more chakra into my eyes the motion of the leaves with each gust of wing could be predicted, the movement of the grass with those leaf blades dancing in an incomprehensible pattern yet I can tell what would happen next. The amount of power these eyes give me is mind numbing and I suddenly realised that the only reason I will not succumb to the curse of hatred will be because of gamer's mind.

The intoxicated feeling of power that activation the sharingan provides gave me a better understanding why the uchiha's love power, Just the basic sharing can hold so much power that one can predict nature will surely make someone hesitate to break the moral compass and get another feel of what it would be like to feel more, to feel even the nature obey your commands is something that has corrupted many uchiha`s before me and I realised that there is nothing I can do to save my clan for extension. The lust for power that I sometimes feel is basically dulled down emotions because of gamer`s mind that prevent me from going down the route of power over everything that I hold precious. The respect I had for Itachi increased several times during those moments when I realised that I have been using my sharingan continuously while adding more power into it thus making my the tomoe in my spiral and my eyes to glow a bit.

Realising that just lying there and doing nothing will give me nothing I stood up and went to the centre of the clearing and went into the opening stance of interceptor fist. I went through all the basic katas of the interceptor fist which is basically I style created by the uchiha`s by observing and copying many difference taijutsu styles that they came across. The style focuses on clear, flexible and precise movements that the body should make when an attack comes at a specific angel or power or feints. The knowledge that the perk imprinted on my brain was huge as it came to fore front of my mind when I started using the interceptor fist.

As my sharingan was still active while I was performing katas I could actually see by how much my angle was off than it should be, the wrong placement of my feet which if they were too wide can be used by my opponent to sweep me off my feet as it would take too much time and more power to jump above the sweep. How just if my jab was a little low then it would be faster than my opponent to reach and he would deflect it on the other hand if it was a little high then the opponent could duck it and I would be left open for counter attacks. I marvelled at the difference an inch of misplacement of any body part could make and I slowly but surely started correcting myself and started perfecting my form as I went through the katas again and again and again.

 _Ping!_

 **SKILL LEVELED UP**

 **SKILL LEVELED UP**

 **Uchiha Interceptor Fist: Lv3 (94%) - The primary and basic taijutsu of the Uchiha clan, has several offshoot forms but each Uchiha has roots with this technique, makes maximum use of** **the Sharingan to predict and counter enemy attacks. Increases damage done by attacks by 7% (1% more each level).**

I looked at the popup in surprise and looked at the time to realise I have been doing this for two hours and the clock showed 8:12 A.M. realising that I spend too much time training I quickly went back to the orphanage and went down to the dining area when the head-matron was looking at me with a stern look.

 _"You are late for breakfast Hibiki"_ said the stern head-matron who according to my memories had taken care of me for when I was a kid and taught me how to read and right.

 _"I slept a little too much obasan"_ I replied weakly squirming under the stern glare of the woman.

 _"Do not make this a habit okay Hibiki-kun"_ I smiled at the familiarity of her tone and nodded happily as she handed me a plate of breakfast.

 _"Hai! Obasan"_ I said as I went to my table as I ate my share of onigiri and got the same 5% boost in health and chakra regeneration.

As we were let go to play in the yard I silently went and sat leaning against the tree to figure out what I am going to do about my quest to sneak into clan compounds as the Uchiha military police is still active and almost every clan has chunin level ninja as guards to protect them. I also realised that I do not know anything about the hyuga-kumo affair so I cannot think about changing it. My eyes widened as realisation hit me that in my power influenced state I forgot to think about naruko and how she must be feeling all alone as she was given an apartment to live into when she was kicked out of the orphanage some weeks before me taking control of my body. I cursed my lack of decorum and sneaked out of the orphanage in search of my sister all the while kicking myself for being a jerk.

As I realised that I do not know where she must be I swallowed as I realised that that this is the only way as I sighed and ducked into an alleyway.

I quickly activated transformation jutsu to turn into a plump middle aged woman as I went into market. As I carefully went around the market avoiding any contact with anyone as I briefly activated my sharingan to scan my surroundings until I find 3 civilian middle aged housewife gossiping. As I carefully went toward them I brushed up on my acting skills as I acknowledged them and I started a conversation.

 _"Ohayou"_ I greeted as all the rest greeted me a good morning in return.

I leaned forward as if to share a secret and said _"do you know I was walking past the orphanage and as I was chatting with the head matron she told me they kicked out the demon from the orphanage"._

The lady with the blue dress said _"yeah I know I heard that too some days back that they kicked her out, she actually had to sleep a night outside in an alleyway before next day hokage-sama took her in to some apartment in the shinobi section"._

I feel sick as I realised that naruko had to sleep a night outside but actually felt relief that she is safe and is currently in a safe place with probably some anbu guarding and taking care of her.

The lady in the purple dress said _" yeah she also has some anbu guarding her and taking care of her, I don't know why hokage-sama waste….."_ and she went on and on about what Lord Third was doing wrong as I slipped back into and alleyway and upon realising that no one was looking released the transformation.

 _Ping!_

 **SKILL LEVELED UP**

 **SKILL LEVELED UP**

 **SKILL LEVELED UP**

 **SKILL LEVELED UP**

 **Transformation Jutsu: Lv5 (59%).This genjutsu lets you disguise yourself from your enemies but is very fragile and can be disrupted easily. Costs 11 CP/ Second. -1CP/Second every level.**

 _Ping!_

 **CAREER PATH OPENED:**

 **One with the shadows: due to your brilliant demonstration in espionage just moments ago you have been given the path to be the best espionage ninja ever.**

 **Do you want to select as one of the five career paths which defines what type of ninja you become.**

 **REWARDS**

 **Gain perk: one with the shadows – 300% exp gain towards sneaking, lock picking, pickpocketing, stealing and information gathering.**

Information is the lifeblood of a ninja, so it was entirely clear to me that I needed this perk to be a better ninja plus that exp gain bonus will help me with breaking into clan compounds.

 _Ping!_

 **PERK ADDED**

 **Career path 1/5 selected**

Now that the gaming system is done with I looked back to naruko's situation and realised that there is nothing I can do otherwise I would expose myself and hokage-sama will become suspicious of me. I know for a fact that she would be safe and once I had enough sneaking skills I will try to see how she is doing.

Now that I had knowledge of what happened to naruko and the information that she is safe I relaxed and realised I am in konoha marketplace. I decided to go back and practice my taijutsu as my basic needs are fulfilled and the only thing I need to do is grinding my skills so that I can sneak out or actually defend myself before making an escape if anything happened.

 **-TIME SKIP (almost 3 year later) -**

Almost 3 year have passed since the day I actually found about naruko and the day from which I have started grinding like lee and guy-sensei. I have followed the routine of training each meal and rest of the time spending with other kids and partaking in useless activity while letting my body rest. All about 14 hours of training time was concentrated solely on my physical training as I had quite adequate chakra control, so when I am looking at my stats at the moment I could now help but feel proud of what I had accomplished.

 _'Stats and skills'_ I think as all my hard work is displayed in front of me.

 **Name: Hibiki**

 **Title: none**

 **Age: 7**

 **Clan: uchiha (hidden)**

 **Career path: espionage, _, _, _, _**

 **Level – 11 (5600/6500)**

 **HP- 236,380/236,380**

 **CP- 50175/50175**

 **CONTROL- 61.8%  
Allegiance – Konoha Civilian**

 **STR = 212**

 **VIT = 223**

 **DEX = 256**

 **INT = 45**

 **WIZ = 36**

 **CHA = 25**

 **LUC = 12**

 **POINTS= 46 (AN: 4 stat points are given to the gamer per level till level 9, 5 points onward from level 10))**

 **Perk points = 4 (AN: 1 point gained for reaching level 10)**

 **MONEY- 1000 Ryo**

 **Uchiha Interceptor Fist: Lv87 (0%) - The primary and basic taijutsu of the Uchiha clan, has several offshoot forms but each Uchiha has roots with this technique, makes maximum use of** **the Sharingan to predict and counter enemy attacks. Increases damage done by attacks by 92% (1% more each level)**

 **Sharingan 2 tomoe: Lv22 (98%) - 250 CP/second when used by non-Uchiha, 50 CP/second when used by an Uchiha. +1DEX per level when active, can learn opponent's jutsu by watching them form their hand seals - cannot learn elemental kekkei genkai or hidden jutsus. Give supernatural awareness and slight predictive abilities of everything within normal eyesight.**

 **Observe: Lv54 (67%).This skill allows the user to see the target's max HP, max CP and some info about the target along with its stats and intentions.**

 **Sneaking: Lv-37 (5%): Allows you to sneak up on someone.**

 **-82% chance of not getting caught. Increases 2% every level.**

 **-82% chance of a critical strike when hit a kill spot. Increases 2% every level.**

 **Shunshin no jutsu: Lv23 (65%): this jutsu is a speed technique that allows the user to increase the speed 10 times in a straight burst so it looks almost like teleportation. The level of control over change in body position after the technique ends is twice the level**

 **Substitution Jutsu: Lv Max (99%): Allows you change places with an item up to a medium sized dog in weight to avoid an incoming attack you are aware of up to 10 times in a row, costs 10 CP per use.**

 **Transformation Jutsu: Lv Max (99%): This genjutsu lets you disguise yourself from your enemies but is very fragile and can be disrupted easily. Costs 5 CP/ Second.**

 **-solid transformation: on complete mastery of transformation jutsu it can also be used to become a solid transformation but on doing so the chakra cost increases 100 times.**

 **Clone Jutsu: Lv Max (99%):** **A very basic clone technique which creates illusionary clones that don't have any shadows or creates sound - Can create up to 10 clones per use, 10 CP/Clone.**

I practiced day and night to get those physical stats and when I reached 200 I thought I may as well have surpassed the hokage but after using observe on so many people I came across a random chunin whose stats were,

 **Level-56**

 **STR = 245**

 **VIT = 221**

 **DEX = 195**

 **INT = 175**

 **WIZ = 160**

 **CHA = 87**

 **LUC = 65**

These were the stats of a high chunin which dashed my hopes of superiority but still this much progress was more than enough as due to the help of sharingan my taijutsu is almost perfect and my current stats are enough to let me win on straight up fights with normal chunin's as long as it's only taijutsu. As soon as my DEX reached 100 I absorbed shunshin no jutsu and have been practically abusing it ever since into levelling it up along with observe and sneak skill which has borne fruit.

I woke up as yes I have actually decided to sleep now days because it is more relaxing and meditation is already fully levelled up, and went to the dining room to eat breakfast when I looked into the eyes of the head matron who was smiling at me with a wrapped up gift for me when I realised that today is my birthday as today was 9th October.

 _"Happy birthday Hibiki-kun"_ wished matron to me as she handed over the package to me.

I just looked at her as small tears gathered into my eyes as nobody has ever given me a gift except perhaps my mother, she held me close as I composed myself and when she let me go I smiled at her and said _"arigatou! Obasan"._ She just smiled ruffled my hairs a bit and took out another gift from behind her while I wondered _'does she also have an inventory or something'_ and said _"we also found this when you were given to the orphanage but we decided to keep it away from a child as it has a sharp edge but as you are all grown up know"_ here she ruffled my hairs again which I tell you is very annoying _"you should keep it as this probably belonged to either of you parents"_ and she handed me a second package said _"be good"_ and went on her way. I was stunned for a moment before I rushed back up to my room put the first present in the inventory and opened up the second present.

Inside the box was a simple silver chain necklace and attached to it was a 3 pronged kunai with the kanji of Yondaime hokage written on it. I quickly used observe on it.

 **SECOND GIFT: This necklace was to be given to Hibiki from his mother on his first birthday; this was bought as a joke between your parents about your father being the fourth hokage. This necklace is a part of a set of gifts that Hibiki's mother had bought to be given to him on successive birthdays. Equip to gain +4luck.**

I looked at the necklace in awe before quickly equipping it and feeling a rush of warm feeling inside me. I looked outside as the sun shined over the building in front of my window before me as I smiled and took off the orphanage as today was the day I meet Naruko.

 **AN:\i don't actually have any announcements to make in this chapter except that the fact that the pool will close down in 4 days so anyone who has not voted and want to actually be a part of the story please go to my profile and vote.**

 **The poll is about at what level do you want Hibiki to be when he graduates the academy?**

 **Thank you all!**

 **AN:\the chapter was revised and a mistake in the stat was found and corrected as INT gain per level min. is 4 so at level 11 it should be more than 44 thus 45.**


	5. NARUKO AND THE GIFT!

**DISCLAIMER: ALL NARUTO CHARACTERS BELONG TO KISHIMOTO**

 **AN: \ The chapter has been revised thanks to Magister of light and some extra stat checks have been added. Enjoy!**

 **LAST TIME:**

I looked at the necklace in awe before quickly equipping it and feeling a rush of warm feeling inside me. I looked outside as the sun shined over the building in front of my window before me as I smiled and took off the orphanage as today was the day I meet Naruko.

 **NOW:**

As I walked down the road towards Konoha market I smiled at seeing how little things had changed from the day when I first sneaked out, the shops are the same even the people seemed same which is a bit weird. I arrived at my destination which is Konoha Park where I see a lot of kids playing and their parents sitting on the benches on the side-lines of the park boasting about their kid's growth. I scanned the park and sure enough there on the swings sat 6-year-old Naruko looking gloomily at the playing kids _. 'She has grown in height and has lost a little bit of baby fat from the last time I saw her.'_ I first saw Naruko 1 year ago when I was frustrated by just grinding day in and day out and decided to take a day off and see the village. When I saw her back than sitting on that same swing all alone... All I wanted to do was to go and be there with her. However, I needed to hide and fly under the radar for a bit more time before I highlighted myself... If Danzo or someone else looked into my history and found out whom I was... I would need to protect myself from their political manipulations. _'just one more year imouto… be strong'_ I have been grinding nonstop since that day and today was the day I introduce her to her first friend.

As I was about to go and talk to her a dark blue almost indigo, hime-cut hairstyle, the girl ran past me and went straight to Naruko whose face has brightened into a smile. _'So not her first friend I guess.'_ I chuckled but a knot that has been in my stomach from the day I first saw her gloomy face lessened as I realized Hinata has already befriended Naruko. The smiles on both their faces lightened some weight that was on my shoulders as Naruko talked animatedly about something and Hinata listened curiously with a small ever present blush on her face.

 _"…And Dog-san could do nothing as the paint splashed on him, it was so hilarious I laughed so hard, and I swear I could see the shoulders of other Anbu shaking, but when I pointed that out to Dog-san…"_ Naruko quietened down as she looked curiously as I approached and shifted slightly so that she was in between me and Hinata which prompted Hinata to look at me coming and she subtly shifted, blushed, and tried to squirm her way into that cream-colored jacket of hers. My little sister apparently not so little anymore looked adorable as she tried to read my intentions with that intense look of concentration on her face. **(AN: Naruko looks like sexy jutsu Naruto, but you know with an obvious difference, like clothes on…)**

I lifted my hands up signifying that I come in peace, but she did not relent and asked: _"Who are you?"_

 _"Hi! My name is Hibiki. Pleased to meet ya! "I_ replied while giving a wave and a smile.

 _Ping!_

 **-Charisma test: 100+ CHA {failed}**

 _"Why did you come here?"_ Guilt hit me as I realized that due to events in her life she probably has been backstabbed a lot with smiles and waves. So I guessed that's not going to be enough.

 _"Ano…I come around sometimes these days, and I tried to play with those mean kids over there"_ I glared at them there to emphasize my point _" they laughed at me and told me to go away just because I was an orphan. But, you guys looked like you were having fun, so I thought maybe I could join you. But don't worry, I'll go back"_ I mumbled while looking down and turned to go away when Naruko all but yelled, _"WAIT!"_

 _Ping!_

 **-Charisma test: 10+ CHA {passed}**

I was surprised by her sudden yell so I 'tripped' on the ground and fell back on the ground while looking at her with wide eyes. She blushed a bit at her sudden yell, but quickly addressed me _"I'm sorry for being rude…it's just I wanted to know that you wouldn't hurt us… And don't worry about those kids they are mean to almost everyone."_ She looked at Hinata who nodded shyly _"So, want to play tag?"_ I happily nodded as they both pointed at me and said _"You're it!"_ and ran away. I chuckled a bit as I dusted myself and ran after them and we spent the whole day playing laughing and enjoying each other's company before we each went our own way home, promising to meet tomorrow at the same time. I realized that since the day I was 'born' here, I technically have never been this happy, well except for the time when I received both presents from kaa-san. As I was thinking about that, I clutched the tri-pronged kunai **(AN: The image of the necklace is the cover image of the story)** and realized that technically she would only get gifts from Kakashi, Hokage-sama, Hinata and probably Jiraya.

 _Ping!_

 **QUEST ALERT**

 **Gift time! : Naruko has always felt lonely in the world even though she now has one friend doesn't mean she can't use another. So be a good friend and give her a gift to make her happy…she might deny it, but she needs it.**

 **Quest objective:**

 **-Give a suitable gift to Naruko on her Birthday**

 **Quest rewards:**

 **-Naruko's happiness, what more do you want you selfish jerk…fine! , +1000exp.**

I sighed again at the speech pattern of the gaming system but decided to ignore it as I started to plot how to get the best gift for Naruko.

 **-Interlude-**

 **THIRD HOKAGE'S POV (The day Hibiki took control and became the gamer)**

I sighed as I thought about what I had become in my old age, _'the youth who had the dream to bring peace and protect everyone got lost somewhere in that pile of paperwork'_ as I looked at the apparent pile of doom which was being read and marked by two Kagebunshin's _. 'I don't know why everyone thinks that all I do is paperwork all day… maybe because I swore my guard to secrecy and cancel the jutsu as soon as someone knocks on the door'_ , I chuckled as I realized how much people underestimate you when they think that all you do most of the time is sit at a desk and do paperwork. _'Politics…'_ my distaste for such a simple word was quite apparent by my bitter thoughts regarding the subject.

I sighed as I took another drag out of my pipe and puffed some rings of smoke as I chuckled and took out my crystal ball. As I sent the appropriate amount of chakra into the piece of art, it showed the women's side of Konoha hot springs. I blushed as I promised myself _'Later…The things that I have to do for this village'_ and changed the scene to Naruko's apartment. Naruko was sleeping soundly on her bed _'probably exhausted from the pranking spree she had been on aimed the inhabitants of the building._ ' Smiling slightly at the innocence displayed as I sent chakra again in the ball to see how her brother is doing. As the scene changed, I realized that Hibiki has probably just woken up moments ago as he was looking a little out of it, all the while he examined his surroundings. His face cycled through various emotions very fast before it settled on neutral. I silently marvelled at the poker face the child has developed. He then went out of the room to get breakfast and as I was about to close the connection, Hibiki looked around curiously and went towards the stairs and looked up and down before going back to his room _'He looked like he is taking stock of the surroundings…but why?'_ I looked around curiously as he went back to his room and took all his supplies and threw them towards the door _'…But how…'_ I watched slack-jawed as the supplies vanished into thin air and then he extended his hand and pulled out the same bracelet that just vanished into thin air back from seemingly nothing.

My mind worked into overdrive to find a possible explanation for what just happened. But, I could not possibly find an explanation as I focused back on Hibiki, I realized that he was sniffing as he looked at the bracelet his face had a warm expression before it turned into that of determination then finally back to his poker face. I briefly sent some chakra into a Fuinjutsu seal on my right hand that would signal my Anbu to head out on a moment's notice for a high priority mission. When I focused back on the ball, I saw him having breakfast calmly as I thought back to what I had witnessed today _. 'It seems so impossible, yet it happened right in front of my eyes… If somebody else actually told me what happened, I would have straight away sent him to the hospital for a check-up.'_ I thought back to everything I know about the boy, but everything matches and points out that he is actually Hibiki and not an imposter _'That personality and those expressions are all genuine I can see that much but how can I have missed such a huge power…is it a kekkei genkai…it looked as if he created a space to store items but that should be impossible unless Hibiki has a kekkei genkai.'_

I swore under my breath as I saw a headache coming _'That boy needs to be hidden and I need to watch his movements more closely'_ I closed my crystal ball and sent some chakra into my left arm to notify the Anbu that the threat is clear and for the commander to come into my office. There was barest of flicker before I saw Bird kneeling in front of me, _"Hokage-sama."_

 _"Bird I need everything that was ever documented about Hibiki of the orphanage and any leads that anyone can find anything about him other than him being an orphan silenced"_ I ordered and just as he came Bird vanished to finish his assignment. I puffed on my pipe as I leaned against my chair as my kagebunshin popped and gave me all that I needed to know about that pile of documents. I created another clone to help the other clone go through next pile as I took a drag and smoked out a small white cloud. _'What ability have you awakened Hibiki.'_

 **-Interlude-**

 **THIRD PERSONS POV**

From that day on the Lord Third kept a close eye on Hibiki's shenanigans. There was quite a bit of paperwork that was required to eliminate every source to Hibiki's past. Thanks to those efforts none would be any wiser of Hibiki's past until it will be revealed. However, due to the extra workload, he was not able to keep a close eye on our protagonist for two days, thus not catching his abnormal chakra control advancement. The third day after the Kage saw Hibiki during his training time the Sarutobi was shocked due to the early appearance of the Sharingan but watched on as Hibiki worked through the stances and styles that Hibiki probably saw someone go through, or so the Kage thought. Lord Third was initially surprised, but then got used to the extreme work routine of Hibiki as he powered his way through the development of the physical aspect of his ninja career. The Kage watched his progress from a four-year old kid into a 7-year-old boy with high Chunin level speed and strength and almost Jounin level skill in his legacy. The Kage looked amused at the sight of Hibiki playing with Naruko in the park and could not help but smile at the warm expressions worn by Hibiki and Naruko as they both went their separate ways. As he watched Hibiki depart from his sister, it left Hiruzen feeling less worried. With all of his suspicions put to rest, Hiruzen called it an early night and went out to dinner then went home to spend some time with his grandson who was becoming quite a handful these days. Maybe the Kami saw it fit for her plans as he left that very day early rather than to keep an eye on Hibiki and Naruko until they both fell asleep. Since he did miss the event that would have given him answers to so many of his questions and would have raised so many more.

 **-Interlude-**

 **HIBIKI'S POV**

As I walked down the path towards the orphanage, I thought _'What would be a good enough gift for Naruko?'_ The smile that she had upon gaining a new friend was so beautiful that I regretted not doing it sooner… It doesn't really matter anymore. I looked up to notice that I missed lunch. But, since I've always been a quiet kid, the matrons would have missed the fact that I was not there as it has happened before. Though, I guess the head-matron suspect's something since she has that crazy glint in her eyes that tells me she knows some of my secrets.

As I finished dinner and went to 'sleep' I decided now was the right time to sneak into the Uchiha clan compound or more specifically mother's house. So I quickly changed into my Konoha black tee and sneaked out of the orphanage. As I was making my way to the shinobi district, I looked at my stats and decided to use my stat points.

 **STR = 212**

 **VIT = 223**

 **DEX = 256**

 **INT = 45**

 **WIZ = 36**

 **CHA = 25**

 **LUC = 62**

 **POINTS= 0**

Since I needed as much luck as I can to get this done, I poured all my points into luck in hopes that this will cover for any mistake I make during my self-implied quest. Just then…

 _Ping!_

 **QUEST ALERT:**

 **Break in! : break in the house of Akira Uchiha and get any information or legacy left to you by your mother.**

 **Quest objectives**

 **-Sneak into the Uchiha compound**

 **-Break into your mother's house**

 **-Search the house for any information**

 **-Sneak out of the compound without anyone noticing**

 **Quest rewards**

 **\- +50,000exp**

 **\- +5 perk points**

 **-Random skill scroll**

 **Bonus hidden objectives**

 **-?**

 **-?**

 **-?**

 **-?**

 **Bonus hidden objective rewards**

 **-?**

 **-?**

 **-?**

 **-?**

As I looked through the quest given I realized that I have 4 perk points left so maybe there is some perk that can help me get through this quest or at least increase my chances.

 _'Perks'_ I thought as the familiar screen came up in front of me

 **Perk points = 4**

 **Available perks:**

 **Chakra sensor- gains the capacity to sense chakra in a range of 5m (passive) radius and 50m when focusing. Gains mini-map {1pp}**

 **Medic Nin: You have the drive needed to be a medic. +100% EXO gain towards Iryo Ninjutsu. +1 INT and +3 WIS per level {2pp}**

 **Kenjutsu specialist: You always felt that a sword is an extension of your body. +100% EXP gain towards Kenjutsu. +2DEX and VIT per level {2pp}**

 **Sealmaster: You were always fascinated with the lines that can seal a Bijuu. +300% EXP gain to Fuinjutsu. +2 INT and VIT per level. {2pp}**

 **Saimingan ("Eye of Hypnotism"): Unlock the hypnotic function of the Sharingan. Grants skill Sharingan: genjutsu {2pp}**

While looking at the list in front of me, it was quite clear to me that the only things that can be useful on such short notice are chakra sensor and Saimingan. As I selected the two perks, I neared the clan compound district and turned in the directions of the Uchiha clan compounds. As I was about to pass by the Nara compound border towards the Yamanaka clan compounds, I got an idea and jumped over the border onto the tree just inside the Nara clan compound.

 _Ping!_

 **Discovered place: Nara clan compound**

 **+1000exp**

 **LEVEL UP**

I smirked as my idea seemed to work, but I disregarded the level up for now and continued to work my way along the border of the compounds

 _Ping!_

 **Discovered place: Yamanaka clan compound**

 **+1000exp**

 _Ping!_

 **Discovered place: Akimichi clan compound**

 **+1000exp**

 _Ping!_

 **Discovered place: Aburame clan compound**

 **+1500exp**

 _Ping!_

 **Discovered place: Sarutobi clan compound**

 **+3000exp**

 _Ping!_

 **Discovered place: Hyuga clan compound**

 **+3000exp**

 _Ping!_

 **LEVEL UP**

 _Ping!_

 **Discovered place: Kurama clan compound**

 **+500exp**

 _Ping!_

 **Discovered place: Uchiha clan compound**

 **+3000exp**

As I landed silently on a tree in the Uchiha clan compound, I focused on my sensory skills and found that there was no one in the near vicinity. I swiped the level up and other notifications and silently crept towards the one place where I'll be able to get information on where my mother's house could be, the Konoha military police headquarters. As I was about to enter the building, I felt someone at chunin level coming my way, so I quickly stepped back into the shadow and waited until he was close. I memorized how he walked with the help of the Sharingan before pressing a finger in the pressure point on his neck. Once that was down I quickly pulled him into an alley tied him up. With that done I used solid transformation to look like him and searched him only to find a message to the clan head. After seeing nothing with more important, I continued along the path which he was taking. The path led me to the headquarters of the police force. Some of the people nodded at me as I entered, which I returned and went to the office of clan head and knocked.

 _"Enter"_ called an older voice of a male who sounded to be about in his mid-thirties.

 _"A message for your eyes only Fugaku-sama,"_ I told him as soon as I entered. He nodded to me, as I handed over the message to him which he quickly opened and read.

 _Ping!_

 **-Luck test: 10+ luck {passed}**

"Hn!" he grunted which was a clear sign of dismissal as I excused myself and left the room. I breathed I sigh of relief and wiped the sweat that covered my forehead and made my way towards the documentation section which contained the data of every single Uchiha member ever lived. I searched for a couple of minutes before finding the name Akira Uchiha, I opened the file to read the info…

 **NAME: AKIRA UCHIHA**

 **AGE: 21**

 **RANK: JOUNIN**

 **MISSION RECORDS: 83 D-RANKS, 56 C-RANKS, 65 B-RANKS, 34 A-RANKS AND 5 S-RANKS**

 **STATUS: DECEASED**

 **CAUSE OF DEATH: KYUUBI ATTACK**

 **SPECIAL NOTE: THE PERSON WAS PREGNANT AT THE TIME OF KYUUBI ATTACK, FATHER (UNKNOWN), STATUS OF CHILD: DECEASED**

 **IMMEDIATE FAMILY: FATHER (DECEASED), MOTHER (DECEASED), BROTHER (DECEASED).**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

 **THE FAMILY HOUSE WAS PRESERVED AS IT WAS AND LEFT AS A SIGN OF RESPECT FOR YEARS OF HONORABLE SERVICE TO THE CLAN. THE HOUSE IS LOCATED …..**

As I looked through the file, I memorized everything it said about my mother, I ripped the photo from the file memorizing it then placing it in my inventory and placed the file back at its original place. As I was walking out a person called out to me _"Hey Kenji."_ I turned towards him and nodded as he took out a folder and placed it in my hands.

 _Ping!_

 **-Luck test: 20+luck {passed}**

 _"Fugaku-sama said to take this back to elder –Sama."_ I looked at the folder and grunted "Hn!" and walked out of the building and went back to the alley were I left Kenji. I transformed into the guy who gave me the folder. Once done I took some smelling salts out of my inventory and used them to wake Kenji up.

"Hey, Kenji what happened?" I asked Kenji as he looked around and said: "Someone attacked me while I was about to give a message to Fugaku-sama." I looked at him a little weird and said "Are you sure Kenji? Because you gave the message to Fugaku-sama, and he has given me the folder to give to you with instructions to bring it to elder-sama…" I finished with an "Are you sure you're okay though. Because I'm pretty sure you need some sleep" I used my Sharingan on him and activated **Sharingan: genjutsu** on him so that he would believe me, he looked confused before nodding.

 _Ping!_

 **-Charisma test: 30+ CHA {passed}**

"Yeah thanks Tama. Give me the folder so I can take it back to elder-sama, and listen can you keep this fainting episode between us"…I looked at him before smiled "what fainting episode?" as I gave him the folder and walked away back in the direction of the headquarters.]

As soon as I felt him moving in the other direction, I slipped into an alley, released the transformation and breathed a sigh of relief.

 _Ping!_

 **Espionage mission success**

 **+5000exp**

 _'Huh! Guess that there are other benefits for the career paths as well… Oh well I'll look into this later_.' I looked at the time, and it showed 11:56 P.M, so I quickly moved towards the address I acquired from the file. As I arrived at the destination, I used my sensory capacity to see if anyone was in there, but there was no one in 50m vicinity of the house. As I went close to the gate, I noticed a seal array on the gate, so I used observed on it…

 **Blood seal (A-class Fuinjutsu): Only blood relatives of the person who made this array and people who are keyed in can enter. Place a little bit of your blood then channel chakra into the seal to open the gates.**

 _'Tch! Honoured my ass… They couldn't enter in it so they decided that they may as well get some popularity out of it'_ I bit my thumb and spread my blood on the seal before channelling chakra into the seal. I suddenly experienced a sudden dizzying effect as I was teleported into the house _. 'Dad made that…that transportation method and it is probably derived from the Hiraishin …'_ I marvelled a bit at the seal on this side of the gate as I promised to master Fuinjutsu in memory of dad, before I moved on and opened the main door to enter the house.

The house was properly furnished and looked to not have been touched in a long time which clearly was because of the blood seal. _'…Sadly it also means that no one of my immediate family is alive, so it's just Naruko and me then…'_ As I was examining the drawing room, I looked at the corner and saw many photos lining the desk. I slowly gawked at a photo of my mother from when she was probably 11 from her looks. She was hugging her brother who was looking away in embarrassment. She was grinning cheekily at the camera with both of their parents lightly hugging them from behind with fond smile on their faces. The photo next to it showed my mother and Kushina-sama glaring at each other while dad tried to placate both of them with a nervous grin on his face. They all looked to be around 18 in that photo, _'I guess they must have been in the same genin team or at least my mother and Kushina-sama must have been.'_ The last photo showed my mother sitting on a sofa with a visible bump on her stomach as my father hugged her from behind while nervously grinning as Kushina-sama who had her own noticeable bump glared at him from her place beside my mother.

I could not help but laugh at the dynamics between the three of them as they behaved like teenagers. A small tear escaped my eye as I imagined what growing alongside with them would have been like. I took all the three photos and placed them in my inventory as I moved along using observe on everything in sight so that I didn't miss anything important. I walked along the house searching and observing everything. I swear I sometimes I would hear a sweet laugh and some angry squawking of an enraged female. I sighed as I came across a room which I think was dad's study since there was a desk with piles of papers on it with many scrolls lying on the desk. I went to the desk and saw notes on seals and different jutsus broken down and analysed to counter. Just looking at them gave me a headache as I realized my mental training still needed a lot of work. I folded everything I could find and ended up finding a diary of sorts which had seals drawn on every page of it. As I used to observe on it, I was astonished at what it was…

 **Minato Namikaze's book of seals (S-class item): this book contains every seal that Minato drew from his first seal to the last seal. The book can only be read by his blood relative, so if you are lucky enough to be one then you may as well conquer the world because it has the formula that led to the refining of the legendary Hiraishin …**

 **Do you want to absorb this skill book?**

I looked at the book in a new light and softly placing it in the inventory after denying the question to absorb it. That is one of the last things that connects me to my father hell will freeze over before I destroy something so precious. As I moved on to the next room which turned out to be their bedroom…I declined to imagine anything as I went straight to work and scanned everything, but when I went to the table beside the desk I found a note,

 **To Hibiki**

 **If you are reading this, then I am sorry as I failed to stop the Kyuubi from escaping and probably sealed it with Reaper death seal to stop it. Hibiki if you are reading this, then my plans were a success, and you must be chunin already as I Sandaime-sama to give you the location of this place only then. You must already know that I sealed the Kyuubi inside Naruko so she would have to go through much hardship till now in life so help her be the person that she is, this is my only wish. If you hold me responsible for all the hardships you have faced in life, then do so but be there to support your sister because whatever you do know that we(your mothers and I) ARE PROUD OF YOU.**

 **Love**

 **Your father**

 **Minato Namikaze**

 **Yondaime Hokage**

 **P.S- As I wanted to pass on my knowledge and jutsu's to my children but am unable to in the lowest drawer is a storage scroll which contains all my jutsu's, but you will need to work hard to get them all…it is goodbye for now son.**

I smiled through my tears as I read the note that he left me and placed it in the inventory. I collected the scroll that was my inheritance and continued to scan the rest of the house. As I came across the last drawer in the bedroom, it contained a small elegant green scarf with a note on top of it…

 **To Naruko**

 **Love, mother**

As I looked at the present, I realized that this is the perfect present for Naruko, but I would have to gift it to her anonymously. As I finished scanning the room a small glint of metal caught my eye as I looked at a small ring with the tomoe of Sharingan on it and when I scanned it…

 **THIRD GIFT: This Ring was to be given to Hibiki from his mother to be given on his second birthday. This ring was bought by your mother so that you never forget your roots, and to make sure you remember that while the Sharingan is an amazing tool it is just that a tool nothing more than an accessory. This ring is a part of a set of gifts that Hibiki's mother had bought to be given to him on successive birthdays. Equip to gain +8luck.**

I smiled happily at finally completing the set and put the ring in the inventory to not be delayed by quest completion popups. As I realized that I have taken everything of personal value that was present in the house I gave it one last longing glance and promised to be back with Naruko next time.

I swiftly exited the house after checking for any person outside, but as I did not feel anyone for about 50m, I quickly exited the compound and made my way back to the orphanage. All along the mission, I had straight away dismissed any popups not necessary at the moment, and now that I began looking at them I sighed at the amount of them. I started with my quest rewards…

 _Ping!_

 **QUEST COMPLETED**

 **Break in! : Break in the house of Akira Uchiha and get any information or legacy left to you by your mother.**

 **Quest objectives**

 **-Sneak into the Uchiha compound**

 **-Break into your mother's house**

 **-Search the house for any information**

 **-Sneak out of the compound without anyone noticing**

 **Quest rewards**

 **\- +50,000exp**

 **\- +5 perk points**

 **-Random skill scroll**

 **Bonus hidden objectives**

 **-Sneak into as many other clan compounds as possible (x7)**

 **-Sneak into the Uchiha military headquarters to get info. (Completed)**

 **-Check to see if someone is in the house before entering. (Completed)**

 **-Find the last gift to you by your mother. (Completed)**

 **Bonus hidden objective rewards**

 **-5000exp per compound =5000x7=35000exp**

 **-Sneak skill level Maxed**

 **-A range of sensory skill doubled**

 **-+10 luck**

I then equipped the ring to complete another quest.

 _Ping!_

 **QUEST COMPLETED**

 **For Yourself:**

 **Even though she knew you for only one day your mother loved you more than anyone else…these gifts are the last things that she has left for you…**

 **Quest objectives;**

 **-Find all the three items that your mother left for you (3/3)**

 **Hidden bonus objective**

 **-Find all the objectives before starting the academy. (Completed)**

 **-Level up your Sharingan to 3 tomoe before finding the ring. (Failed)**

 **Rewards;**

 **\- The three last pieces of your connection with your mother.**

 **-15000exp**

 **-Gain the Mangekyo Sharingan without blindness issue. (Failed)**

As I looked at the massive amount of exp gained during the duration in this quest **(118,000exp)** I finally looked at the level up screens

 _Ping!_

 **LEVEL UP {X9}**

 _Ping!_

 **Name: Hibiki**

 **Title: none**

 **Age: 7**

 **Clan: Uchiha (hidden)**

 **Career path: espionage, _, _, _, _**

 **Level – 20 (11,100/20,000)**

 **HP- 276,250/276,250**

 **CP- 101250/101250**

 **CONTROL- 61.8%  
Allegiance – Konoha Civilian**

 **STR = 221 (+1 per level)**

 **VIT = 250 (+3 per level)**

 **DEX = 292 (+4 per level)**

 **INT = 81 (+4 per level)**

 **WIZ = 63 (+3 per level)**

 **CHA = 34 (+1 per level)**

 **LUC = 81 (+1 per level)**

 **POINTS=46 (AN: 5 stat points are given to the gamer per level till level 19, 6 points onward from level 20))**

 **Perk points = 7 (AN: 1 point gained for reaching level 200)**

 **MONEY- 1000 Ryo**

 **Uchiha Interceptor Fist: Lv87 (0%) - The primary and basic taijutsu of the Uchiha clan, has several offshoot forms but each Uchiha has roots with this technique, makes maximum use of the Sharingan to predict and counter enemy attacks. Increases damage done by attacks by 92% (1% more each level)**

 **Sharingan 2 Tomoe: Lv24 (8%) - 250 CP/second when used by non-Uchiha, 50 CP/second when used by an Uchiha. +1DEX per level when active can learn opponent's jutsu by watching them form their hand seals - cannot learn elemental kekkei genkai or hidden jutsus. Give supernatural awareness and slight predictive abilities of everything within normal eyesight.**

 **Observe: Lv55 (7%).This skill allows the user to see the target's max HP, max CP and some info about the target along with its stats and intentions.**

 **Sneaking: Lv Max (99%): Allows you to sneak up on someone.**

 **-99% chance of not getting caught.**

 **-99% chance of a critical strike when hit a kill spot.**

 **Shunshin no Jutsu: Lv23 (65%): This jutsu is a speed technique that allows the user to increase the speed 10 times in a straight burst, so it looks almost like teleportation. The level of control over change in body position after the technique ends is twice the level**

 **Substitution Jutsu: Lv Max (99%): Allows you change places with an item up to a medium-sized dog in weight to avoid an incoming attack you are aware of up to 10 times in a row, costs 10 CP per use.**

 **Transformation Jutsu: Lv Max (99%): This genjutsu lets you disguise yourself from your enemies but is very fragile and can be disrupted easily. Costs 5 CP/ Second.**

 **-Solid Transformation: On complete mastery of transformation jutsu it can also be used to become a solid transformation, but on doing so the chakra cost increases 100 times.**

 **Clone Jutsu: Lv Max (99%): A very basic clone technique which creates illusionary clones that don't have any shadows or creates sound - Can create up to 10 clones per use, 10 CP/Clone.**

 **Sharingan: Genjutsu: Lv2 (6%): – Uses the Sharingan to place the opponent in a genjutsu, also can be used to hypnotize opponents. +120% effectiveness of genjutsu +20%every level.**

As I looked at my final stats and skill, I can honestly feel proud of what I have accomplished in the past three years. But, I decided that till the day I graduate I would need to focus on developing my mental and visual prowess. I wanted to master Fuinjutsu and my dad's special jutsu before I graduate from the academy

 _Ping!_

I growled, not again…

 **AN: \ The response has been amazing guys thank you for supporting… now there was a little confusion as some of you thought that I deleted chapter 5 to those I say that it is not true I just deleted author notes about the poll so chapter 5 shifted to chapter 4.**

 **Now this new chapter has POV of the hokage now if you guys want POV of more people go to my profile and vote yes.**

 **The poll about the strength of the gamer by the time he graduates academy will close in 2 days or by next chapter…so hurry up**

 **SEE YOU IN TWO DAYS!**

 **AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW GUYS!**


	6. A Twist!-Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: ALL NARUTO CHARACTERS BELONG TO KISHIMOTO**

 **The chapter has now been revised and some luck checks added to cover some plot holes.**

 **LAST TIME:**

As I looked at my final stats and skill, I can honestly feel proud of what I have accomplished in the past three years, but I decided that till the day I graduate I need to focus on developing my mental and visual prowess. I want to master Fuinjutsu and my dad's special jutsu before I graduate from the academy

 _Ping!_

I growled not again…

 **NOW:**

 **QUEST ALERT:**

 **The return of flash: Be the name that is spoken in hushed whispers and revered as the fastest in the elemental nations and mould yourself into someone that would make your tou-san proud.**

 **Quest objectives**

 **-Reach master level in Fuinjutsu**

 **-Re-create the flying thunder god jutsu.**

 **Bonus hidden objective**

 **-?**

 **Quest rewards**

 **-Gain title: Konoha's second flash**

 **Hidden rewards**

 **-?**

I looked at the screen and dismissed it. I was not in the mood to plan for another quest after just completing two quests already. I opened my inventory and took out the random skill scroll that I got from quest rewards.' What if I dumped my points into luck? Would I get a higher ranked skill?…. Maybe it will go through a check like when it went with charisma, hmm maybe I should work making it even out.' So I then put 19 points into Luck making it 100 and put the rest the 27 into Charisma, now making it 61.

 _Ping!_

 **-Luck test 20+ luck (uncommon skill) {passed}**

 **-Luck test 40+ luck (rare skill) {passed}**

 **-Luck test 80+ luck (epic skill) {passed}**

 **-Luck test 160+ luck (legendary skill {failed}**

 _Ping!_

 **Gained the skill scroll: Chidori**

I looked at it in awe as a scroll containing one of the most revered lighting technique of Konoha just added to my inventory _. 'Alright, I'm dumping whatever points I have into luck.' I felt tired now though since it seemed that all the work I have been putting into training has borne fruit. I need a good rest... Plus I have to meet Naruko in the morning since it's her birthday, and I have to give her the gift at night'_. So, I decided it would probably be a good idea if I slept for tonight.

 _Ping!_

 **SYSTEM UPDATED-v1.0.1:**

 **-All notifications during active combat or during a mission will be accumulated at a single place in your HUD.**

 **-Some skills, when reached max level, can be evolved**

 **-Reputation system has been unlocked**

 **-New perks added and perk tree system unlocked**

 **-Quest failures are now shown**

 **-HP and CP will be rounded off to avoid complicated analysis**

I looked at the notification, after hearing the familiar sound of the messages waking me up. _'Well, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised by the game anymore, it does weird shit at times…'_ I dismissed the messages deciding to look into them later as I took stock of my surrounding although I already knew that there was no one in the vicinity thanks to my sensory skill. As I was walking downstairs to the dining room, I was alerted to an Anbu that appeared in front of me too fast for me to follow. I made the best impression of a kid looking up at a ninja in awe.

 _"Hokage-sama requires your presence,"_ those words almost stopped my heart for a millisecond _. 'Did he see me break into the Uchiha compound last night… But, I don't have minders I made that certain but how…. His crystal ball damn it!'_ I nodded to the Anbu as I cursed inside my head at having forgotten such an important detail. He placed a hand on my shoulder and shunshin me right into the Hokage's office. I didn't feel disoriented by the shunshin due to being used to it for a while. So when the Anbu placed a hand behind my back to stabilize me, he seemed startled when he noticed that I was okay. But, he hid it quickly and left as soon as we came.

The Hokage had an odd glint in his eye that confirmed my suspicions that he knew some things about me _. 'I need to be very careful here...'_

 **Name: Hiruzen Sarutobi**

 **Title: Hokage**

 **Age: 65**

 **Clan: Sarutobi**

 **Career path:? ,?, ?, ?, ?**

 **Level – 473 (? / ?)**

 **HP- 17,000,000/17,000,000**

 **CP- 32,000,000/32,000,000**

 **CONTROL- 93%  
Allegiance – Konoha Civilian**

 **STR = 1945**

 **VIT = 1796**

 **DEX = 2156**

 **INT = 3569**

 **WIZ = 3254**

 **CHA = 1346**

 **LUC = 1233**

I looked at Hokage-sama's stats in awe. _'He could practically kill me with his finger'._

 _"Anbu leave us!"_ and suddenly the four presences that were beeping on my sensory skill vanished.

 _"What can I do for you Hokage-sama_ ," I asked neutrally as I maintained my poker face.

The Hokage seemed to study me for I bit before sighing _"I had watched you from the day since you were 4-year old Hibiki. I had watched you grow, learn, gain strength and master jutsus that people twice your age have trouble doing. You did those when you were a 5-year-old kid. I do not know the reason for your growth or your motivation or that space-time kekkei genkai of yours or even your Sharingan. All I want to know is how special you think you are. I know we had never met before because I did not have the courage to face you. But, I want you to know that I care about you and how proud I am to see you grow up to be the man you have become"_ I watched as a single tear ran from his eyes down his aged face.

 _"I understand Hokage-sama_." I bowed quickly and relaxed my poker face to smile at him slightly. He straightened up and went back to his seat and took a drag from his pipe. _"Unfortunately I wished we would have met under better circumstances, but unfortunately the fates are not in my hands_ …" He paused for a bit before speaking again _"A war is coming"_ he simply said as the severity of the situation hit me.

 _"But Konoha is not ready for another war, we are short on manpower due to the previous war and then the Kyuubi attack"_ I pointed out.

 _"Neither are the other nations the last war had a major impact on them, and they have not recovered yet, but someone from the shadows is manipulating the strings and egging other nations to fight us because we are weak currently, and they have an advantage…"_ he told me.

 _'Are The Akatsuki on the move? Do they want to make the elemental nations weak so that they can easily march into them and pick up the Jinchuriki in the middle of chaos?… But, their statue will not be ready to store the tailed beast for 9 more years so it may not be them…Orochimaru certainly fits the description as he has wanted revenge on Konoha. That must be what the Hokage is worried about.'_

 _"Why are you telling me this Hokage-sama,"_ I asked point-blank, there was no point tiptoeing about if there truly was a war possibly coming.

 _Ping!_

 **-Luck test 20+ luck (uncommon quest given) {passed}**

 **-Luck test 40+ luck (rare quest given ) {passed}**

 **-Luck test 80+ luck (epic quest given) {passed}**

 **-Luck test 160+ luck (legendary quest given {failed}**

The Sarutobi sighed as he looked at me _"As much as I hate to do it and desire to shield you from the upcoming war there is a chance that it may destroy your future anyway,"_ there was a pause. _"You are not affiliated to the village in any way at the moment Hibiki, and I have a mission for you."_

 _"What do you need me to do Hokage-sama?"_ I was determined to do anything to save this village from a possible disaster.

 _"I need you to infiltrate Kumo and find any information that is valuable and will help us turn the tide of war or may disable their alliance with whosoever it is they've aligned with to prevent war"_ he simply said.

My mouth dropped open in shock as I processed what he was saying. I caught him smirking at the fact that he finally got the drop on me. But I ignored that for the moment. _"Why me though you have so many ninjas that could do this mission."_

The Hokage smirked, _"Indeed I have many ninjas under my command, but I do not have a ninja that is seven years old that has one of the world's best poker face who seems to have an Anbu level stealth and has fighting capabilities of a Chunin."_

 _"When do I leave Hokage-sama_ ," I asked to which he replied _"Immediately!"_ Again I was surprised by the answer. I nodded but hesitated as I soon realized that I had promised to meet Naruko about an hour ago and I still have a gift to deliver. Hokage-sama seemed to notice my hesitation as he told me _"I will inform young Naruko that you were adopted by a family and you had to leave Konoha yesterday."_ I nodded at him before pulling the scarf and note out of my inventory and passed it to him as he looked at me in alarm and surprise.

 _"As you have already said, I have Anbu levels of stealth"_ I winked at him _"Pass it along as anonymous with the note please"_ I requested to which he nodded. He threw me a scroll which I pocketed and made my way towards the window.

 _"Good luck Hibiki"_ I turned back to give him a nod as I shunshin out of his office. I arrived at the same secluded clearing at the back of the orphanage and sighed in nostalgia as I looked at the familiar clearing. I had everything I needed. I steeled my nerves and shunshin to the front gates. After which I slipped past the guards as I was moving away from the village _'Heh! Kage level stealth to the rescue'_. I opened the scroll that the Hokage gave me as I heard the familiar sound…

 _Ping!_

 **Do you want to absorb this scroll which contains the information about your mission, Konoha's patrol scheme and the best way to get out of The Land Of Fire and enter into the Lightning country's Boarders?**

I selected yes as I flew through the trees at Chunin level speed. I could now apparently now go at low Jounin level speed due to my 9 level ups.

 _Ping!_

 **QUEST ALERT:**

 **I SPY: Konoha is on the verge of a war that it cannot handle, so infiltrate Kumo since it will be Konoha's strongest enemy. Find a way to either stop the war before it starts or find something important that will help Konoha win the war without taking to much damage.**

 **Quest objectives**

 **-Find a way to stop the war**

 **-Find a way to make Kumo back out of the war**

 **Bonus hidden objective**

 **-?**

 **-?**

 **Quest rewards**

 **-Gain rank: Anbu, +1,000,000EXP**

 **-+500,000EXP**

 **Hidden rewards**

 **-?**

 **-?**

 **Quest failure**

 **-Destruction of Konoha**

 **-Death of Naruko**

 _'This is going to be a long mission, I still need to evolve my skills'_ I sigh as I speed up towards the borders…

 **Hibiki's Current Stats after update:**

 **Name: Hibiki**

 **Title: none**

 **Age: 7**

 **Clan: Uchiha (hidden)**

 **Career path: espionage, _, _, _, _**

 **Level – 20 (11,100/20,000)**

 **HP- 280,000/280,000**

 **CP- 100,000/100,000**

 **CONTROL- 61.8%  
Allegiance – Konoha Civilian**

 **STR = 221 (+1 per level)**

 **VIT = 250 (+3 per level)**

 **DEX = 292 (+4 per level)**

 **INT = 81 (+4 per level)**

 **WIZ = 63 (+3 per level)**

 **CHA = 61 (+1 per level)**

 **LUC = 100 (+1 per level)**

 **POINTS=0 (AN: 5 stat points are given to the gamer per level till level 19, 6 points onward from level 20))**

 **Perk points = 7 (AN: 1 point gained for reaching level 20)**

 **MONEY- 1000 Ryo**

 **SKILLS:**

 **Uchiha Interceptor Fist: Lv87 (0%) -** The primary and basic taijutsu of the Uchiha clan, has several offshoot forms but each Uchiha has roots with this technique, makes maximum use of the Sharingan to predict and counter enemy attacks. Increases damage done by attacks by 92% (1% more each level)

 **Sharingan 2 Tomoe: Lv24 (8%) -** 250 CP/second when used by non-Uchiha, 50 CP/second when used by an Uchiha. +1DEX per level when active can learn opponent's jutsu by watching them form their hand seals - cannot learn elemental kekkei genkai or hidden jutsus. Give supernatural awareness and slight predictive abilities of everything within normal eyesight.

 **Observe: Lv55 (7%).** This skill allows the user to see the target's max HP, max CP and some info about the target along with its stats and intentions.

 **Sneaking: Lv Max (99%):** Allows you to sneak up on someone **.{Cannot be evolved}**

 **-99% chance of not getting caught.**

 **-99% chance of a critical strike when hit a kill spot.**

 **Shunshin no jutsu: Lv23 (65%):** This jutsu is a speed technique that allows the user to increase the speed 10 times in a straight burst, so it looks almost like teleportation. The level of control over change in body position after the technique ends is twice the level

 **Substitution Jutsu: Lv Max (99%):** Allows you change places with an item up to a medium-sized dog in weight to avoid an incoming attack you are aware of up to 10 times in a row, costs 10 CP per use.

 **-Clone substitution jutsu: Lv 0 (0%):** Allows you change places with any solid clone, 2times in a row. +1 times every level **.{Evolved skill}**

 **Transformation Jutsu: Lv Max (99%):** This genjutsu lets you disguise yourself from your enemies but is very fragile and can be disrupted easily. Costs 5 CP/ Second.

 **-Solid Transformation:** on complete mastery of transformation jutsu it can also be used to become a solid transformation, but on doing so the chakra cost increases 100 times. **{Cannot be evolved}**

 **Clone Jutsu: Lv Max (99%):** A very basic clone technique which creates illusionary clones that don't have any shadows or creates sound - Can create up to 10 clones per use, 10 CP/Clone. **{Cannot be evolved}**

 **Sharingan: Genjutsu: Lv2 (6%): –** Uses the Sharingan to place the opponent in a genjutsu, also can be used to hypnotize opponents. +120% effectiveness of genjutsu +20%every level.

 **PERKS:**

 **GAMER'S MIND -** This ability allows you to be calm at all times and logically think through things. You are immune to physiological effects.

 **GAMER'S BODY -** This ability grants a body that allows you to live the real world like a game. When you receive visible damage from attacks, the pain lasts for a few seconds. After sleeping in a bed, you restore HP, CP and all status effects except extreme conditions.

 **TOO MUCH CHAKRA! -** YOU POSSES CHAKRA RESERVES GREATER THAN THAT OF YOUR YEARMATES. -20% EXP GAIN TO CHACKRACONTROL.+2INT, +2 VIT PER LEVEL.

 **ILLUSION MASTER!-** YOU LOVE PLAYING WITH THE MINDS OF YOUR OPPONENTS. +100% EXP GAIN TO GENJUTSU. +1 INT, +2WIZ PER LEVEL.

 **OF THE UCHIHA CLAN!** \- +1 DEX PER LEVEL, +50% EXP GAIN TOWARDS FIRE JUTSU.

 **SHARINGAN! -** +1 DEX PER LEVEL, INCREASED PERCEPTION, +1 DEX per level when Sharingan is active.

 **SON OF THE FOURTH!** \- +1 DEX PER LEVEL, +100% EXP GAIN TO FUUINJUTSU, +50% REPUTATION GAIN WITH KONOHA (BLOCKED UNTIL HERITAGE IS REVEALED)

 **Saimingan ("Eye of Hypnotism"):** Unlock the hypnotic function of the Sharingan. Grants skill **Sharingan: genjutsu**

 **Chakra sensor-** gains the capacity to sense chakra in a range of 5m (passive) radius and 50m when focusing. Gains mini-map

 **REPUTATIONS:** This is where you will find information on your standing with assorted people you have encountered so far, whether positive or negative your reputation has an effect on your relations with people, some people may hate you for associating with someone, while others may like you for being at odds with others. The level of reputation you have with people can even have an effect on what Quests appear!

 **Exalted -** When you are exalted with someone, they will hold your safety above all others, no matter the personal cost to them. +100% effectiveness to Teamwork skills when working with those who hold you in [Exalted] status. You will receive special Quests from these people.

 **Honoured -** You are held in high regard with the subject, they will look out for you and always assist you when you need help. +75%effectiveness to Teamwork skills when working with those who hold you in [Honoured] status.

 **Friendly -** You are friends, and you will look out for each other in combat. +50% effectiveness to Teamwork skills when working with those who hold you in [Friendly] status.

 **Well-liked -** You are more liked than disliked and they will be more likely to listen to your advice. +25% effectiveness to Teamwork skills when working with those who hold you in [Well-Liked] status.

 **Neutral -** They neither like nor dislike you, to them, you are a stranger in the street.

 **Disliked -** You have annoyed somebody enough for them to disregard you. As a result, these individuals are less than likely to listen to you. -25% effectiveness to Teamwork skills when working with those who hold you in [Disliked] status.

 **Hated -** They hate you and what you stand for, chances are, they may try and stab you in the back. -50% effectiveness to Teamwork skills when working with those who hold you in [Hated] status. A small chance that they attack you on sight unless you are on a neutral ground held by a neutral party.

 **Reviled -** Good luck getting them to listen to you, these people are going to be spitting on your grave when you die, preferably at their hands. -75% effectiveness to Teamwork skills when working with those who hold you in [Reviled] status. A good chance they will attack you on sight unless you are on a neutral ground held by a neutral party.

 **War -** Whatever it was that you said to this person, they will never forget it, only the most extreme of circumstances will get them to listen to you. Teamwork skills have no effect when working with those who hold you in [War] status. They will attack you on sight unless on a neutral ground held by a neutral party.

 **Hiruzen Sarutobi - Honoured (8,000/10,000)**

 **Naruko Uzumaki - Friendly (6,000/10,000)**

 **Hinata Hyuga - Friendly (6,000/10,000)**

 **Kakashi Hatake - Exalted (4,000/10,000)**

 **Itachi Uchiha- Honoured (1,500/1,500)**

 **Hatake clan - Exalted (4,000/10,000)**

 **Uzumaki clan - Neutral (0/10,000)**

 **Nara clan - Neutral (0/10,000)**

 **Akimichi clan - Neutral (0/10,000)**

 **Yamanaka clan - Neutral (0/10,000)**

 **Aburame clan - Neutral (0/10,000)**

 **Sarutobi clan - Neutral (0/10,000)**

 **Uchiha clan - Neutral (0/10,000)**

 **Kurama clan - Neutral (0/10,000)**

 **AN: \ Well I know you guys are a little shocked to see this little turn of events but to be honest even I did not know it would turn out to be this way… I was writing the chapter along with the plot lines I had developed for the story. Then I just realized that I am doing nothing much just buffing up my character with some plot, so I decided enough was enough and deleted the plot lines file and created the new one that's why this chapter took much time to develop as it is the stepping stone to a new arc.**

 **Hibiki will eventually return to Konoha rest assured, and we will continue with the canon timeline…How the clusterfuck will happen, who knows only the plot lines file does…**

 **AN: \ I desperately need to know how you find the current development as it will determine the amount of detail and deeper plot I go into, So everyone, please leave a review it is the fuel that makes us author run and grows**

 **AN: \ to those who did not like this development do not worry in the end it will remain canon timeline and Hibiki will still blow up shit in the chunin exams.**

 **POLL! A new pool has been added regarding a third person or other people POV's remember to vote.**


	7. Itachi!

**DISCLAIMER: ALL NARUTO CHARACTERS BELONG TO KISHIMOTO**

 **LAST TIME:**

 _Ping!_

 **QUEST ALERT:**

 **I SPY: Konoha is on the verge of a war that it cannot handle, so infiltrate Kumo since it will be Konoha's strongest enemy. Find a way to either stop the war before it starts or find something important that will help Konoha win the war without taking too much damage.**

 **Quest objectives**

 **-Find a way to stop the war**

 **-Find a way to make Kumo back out of the war**

 **Bonus hidden objective**

 **-?**

 **-?**

 **Quest rewards**

 **-Gain rank: Anbu, +1,000,000EXP**

 **-+500,000EXP**

 **Hidden rewards**

 **-?**

 **-?**

 **Quest failure**

 **-Destruction of Konoha**

 **-Death of Naruko**

 _'This is going to be a long mission, I still need to evolve my skills'_ I sigh as I speed up towards the borders…

 **NOW:**

 **Discovered place: valley of the end**

 **+5000 exp (16,100/20,000)**

As I was close to crossing the borders of land of fire and decided to go to the valley of the end and collect some exp I felt a presence hovering at the edge of my sensory range and I jumped onto the statue of Madara Uchiha and looked at my assailant to see a konoha anbu crouching on top of Hashirama's head. I cursed _'damn I don't think am ready for this mission yet'_ as I used observe.

 **Name: Itachi Uchiha**

 **Title: Anbu-Caption**

 **Age: 12**

 **Clan: Sarutobi**

 **Career path: Espionage, infiltration, sabotage, front-line, leader**

 **Level – 145 (? / ?)**

 **HP- 2,500,000/2,500,000**

 **CP- 8,300,000/8,300,000**

 **CONTROL- 81%  
Allegiance – Konoha Civilian**

 **STR = 765**

 **VIT = 679**

 **DEX = 1561**

 **INT = 2466**

 **WIZ = 2459**

 **CHA = 586**

 **LUC = 196**

 **Itachi uchiha is the firstborn son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. Itachi was labelled as a genius in everything and so was pressured by his father and clan to learn the ninja arts at a very young age and as he excelled at it was advanced to the next level again and again as he made records of his own. Despite being in the most bloodthirsty field of work in elemental nation Itachi is a pacifist and only wants the world to attain true peace.**

 **Itachi loves poki, Konoha and his younger brother Sauske above anything else.**

 **Itachi is curious about meeting you in regards to your mission and your ability to sense him as he wants to test you for the mission ahead.**

The future most infamous Nin of Konoha was crouching in front of me as he looked at me with a curious but well hidden intentions _. 'If it was not for observe I would never have been able to get a read on him…'_

" _What can I do for you anbu-san"_ I stood as I watched him starting to stand before he suddenly vanished from my eyesight.

I started sending a measured amount of chakra into my eyes as the world was bathed in red light and the world slowed down a little…

 _Ping!_

 **-DEX test 150+ DEX {passed}**

 **-DEX test 185+ DEX {passed}**

 **-DEX test 210+ DEX {passed}**

 **-DEX test 250+ DEX {passed}**

 **-DEX test 280+ DEX {passed}**

 **-DEX test 320+ DEX {failed} -LUC test 40+ LUC {passed}—[critical injury avoided]**

I growled as I managed to get away as he swiped at me with his katana with an overhead slash and rolled away as he shoved the gleaming sword at me. I jumped back as he swiped low at my head and simultaneously threw some ninja stars to deflect the ones he threw at me and ducked again as soon as I landed to avoid being decapitated barely managing before he cut the log in half with which I substituted with a powerful swipe from his katana and getting a shallow cut on my arm in the process…

' _He was testing my speed… damn he now knows how fast I can move…which if including my bonus from sharingan active is low to mid jounin level...shit he is not even using his sharingan'_

 _Ping!_

 **-DEX test 320+ DEX {failed}**

Pain flared through my face as he punched me square in the jaw before I managed to regain my footing as we went on for a brief taijutsu exchange which he dominated without using his sharingan as we both fought at the same speed but his overpowered strikes left my hands numb and he managed to land a counter in 30 seconds and had me pinned down beneath him…

" _Done with your tests anbu-san?"_ I asked him calmly as he let me go and sat down 2 yards in front of me.

" _What are you doing here I was not told I had a partner for the mission_?" I asked as I hoped he came too that would make the mission easier to manage and he would be a great person to learn from.

" _Why did you accept this suicide mission?"_ he calmly questioned as I realised why he was curious…

" _Because I was probably the only one that the hokage trusted enough and was qualified if barely and had the chance to complete the mission…I know u love Konoha anbu-san that's why u is in the black ops… Konoha is the only place I have known in my short life and if I could do anything to stop it from being under attack I would even if no one does the children in the village are the reason enough for me…"_

He stared at me for a moment before removing his mask and I recognised a 13-year old badass anbu caption Itachi Uchiha sitting 2 yards in front of me.

"Itachi Uchiha"

"Hibiki Uchiha"

He nodded before passed a scroll to me with Hokage-sama's seal on it. As I speed-read the scroll which basically said that Itachi was to teach me all the things necessary for my mission as I was to travel to lightning country while creating an alibi to enter Kumogakure. I nodded at him as I tossed the scroll back to him…

"I have 2 months to tech you anything you want to know before your mission actually begins…I could teach you one thing beside the infiltration and espionage requirements so decide now" I marvelled at the poker face which he maintained as he delivered my verdict to me.

"Ninjato" I simply stated as he nodded and moved towards the land of hot waters.

- **TIME SKIP (2 MONTHS LATER)** -

As I looked back to the last two months I have learned a lot from Itachi as he taught the finer linings of both my current career paths…yeah I gained the infiltration path a while into my training. The path basically grants me 2x luck when I am infiltrating some place which basically helps me in being hidden. My skills in Ninjato have skyrocketed from barely able to hold it correctly to high chunin level Kenjutsu as I picked up the Kenjutsu specialist perk for 2pp which gave me an increased learning curve for Kenjutsu spars…

 **Kenjutsu specialist: You always felt that a sword is an extension of your body. +100% EXP gain towards Kenjutsu.{2pp}**

 **Uchiha Kenjutsu style: Lv-54 (55%): The Kenjutsu style created by the Uchiha clan which is mainly focused on counters and fast jabs and slashes on the opponents. +108% damage when using swords in conjugation with this style. +2% damage every level.**

Training under Itachi was a very silent affair; his words were measured during training a nod for doing it right and just some words as tips for things done wrong. We talked about different things as I wanted to know the way he thought, the man who sacrificed everything for the two things he loved above all…we shared our thoughts on various subjects, practised strategy, held spars at the same speed and I even got him to use his sharingan 'Yay! For me!' I chuckle as I remember how painful that was for me…if it was not for gamer's body I would have some scars as a reminder for those times… I tried to use my gamer abilities only when I am sure itachi is not within 100m of me to make sure he doesn't suspect anything.

Itachi had me follow a group of natives from the land of hot water so that I could fit in my native persona when posing as a migrant. As the two months are over now and Itachi had to go back to the village we stood on top of a caravan of people who were travelling towards the land of frost and ultimately into the land of lightning. Itachi nodded and I quickly went for the seals of solid transformation jutsu to change my skin colour darker and my hair colour to black. Itachi and I decided that solid henge which is totally not a thing for ninja's and apparently the game has given me the skill out of the hat is the perfect skill to infiltrate a village that does not have random sharingan and byakugan to see what your actual tenketsu points are to remember so I could easily change persona's and eventually return to Konoha. Apparently because of this particular skill the Hokage decided to risk me going as I could eventually come back to Konoha.

"I guess it's time" I said to the person that I eventually labelled as nii-san in my head…

"Be safe" was the reply I got as I was surprised to hear some emotion in his voice. I turned to look at him when he suddenly poked me on my forehead with his index and middle fingers. As I reared back in surprise due to the sudden gesture I looked at him one last time to see a faint smile on his lips as he vanished into thin air.

"Until next time" were the words that left my mouth as I heard the same words repeated from everywhere around me. The smile I tucked at my face which was probably the largest ever as I added another person to my list of people I care about. I stayed there for a moment just living the moment as I felt Itachi finally leaving my sensory range before I moved and sneaked in among the group of migrants and followed them on my way towards the land of lightning.

As I silently walked beside them I changed my posture as I walked with them walking beside the rest of the children.

- **TIME SKIP (10 DAYS LATER)** -

 _Ping!_

 **Discovered place: Land of Lightning**

 **+5000 exp (1,100/30,000)**

 **LEVEL UP**

'Stats'

 _Ping!_

 **Name: Hibiki**

 **Title: none**

 **Age: 7**

 **Clan: Uchiha (hidden)**

 **Career path: espionage, Infiltrator, _, _, _**

 **Level – 21 (1,100/30,000)**

 **HP- 280,000/280,000**

 **CP- 100,000/100,000**

 **CONTROL- 61.8%  
Allegiance – Konoha Civilian**

 **STR = 254(+1 per level)**

 **VIT = 278 (+3 per level)**

 **DEX = 321 (+4 per level)**

 **INT = 120 (+4 per level)**

 **WIZ = 96 (+3 per level)**

 **CHA = 65 (+1 per level)**

 **LUC = 101 (+1 per level)**

 **POINTS=6**

 **Perk points = 7**

 **MONEY- 1000 Ryo**

 **SKILLS:**

 **Uchiha Interceptor Fist: Lv90 (0%) -** The primary and basic taijutsu of the Uchiha clan, has several offshoot forms but each Uchiha has roots with this technique, makes maximum use of the Sharingan to predict and counter enemy attacks. Increases damage done by attacks by 95% (1% more each level)

 **Sharingan 3 Tomoe: Lv14 (65%) -** 500 CP/second when used by non-Uchiha, 100 CP/second when used by an Uchiha. +1DEX per level when active can learn opponent's jutsu by watching them form their hand seals - cannot learn elemental kekkei genkai or hidden jutsus. Give supernatural awareness and slight predictive abilities of everything within normal eyesight.

 **Observe: Lv55 (7%).** This skill allows the user to see the target's max HP, max CP and some info about the target along with its stats and intentions.

 **Sneaking: Lv Max (99%):** Allows you to sneak up on someone **. {Cannot be evolved}**

 **-99% chance of not getting caught.**

 **-99% chance of a critical strike when hit a kill spot.**

 **Shunshin no jutsu: Lv25 (65%):** This jutsu is a speed technique that allows the user to increase the speed 10 times in a straight burst, so it looks almost like teleportation. The level of control over change in body position after the technique ends is twice the level

 **Substitution Jutsu: Lv Max (99%):** Allows you change places with an item up to a medium-sized dog in weight to avoid an incoming attack you are aware of up to 10 times in a row, costs 10 CP per use.

 **-Clone substitution jutsu: Lv 0 (0%):** Allows you change places with any solid clone, 2times in a row. +1 times every level **. {Evolved skill}**

 **Transformation Jutsu: Lv Max (99%):** This genjutsu lets you disguise yourself from your enemies but is very fragile and can be disrupted easily. Costs 5 CP/ Second.

 **-Solid Transformation:** on complete mastery of transformation jutsu it can also be used to become a solid transformation, but on doing so the chakra cost increases 100 times. **{Cannot be evolved}**

 **Clone Jutsu: Lv Max (99%):** A very basic clone technique which creates illusionary clones that don't have any shadows or creates sound - Can create up to 10 clones per use, 10 CP/Clone. **{Cannot be evolved}**

 **Sharingan: Genjutsu: Lv15 (56%): –** Uses the Sharingan to place the opponent in a genjutsu, also can be used to hypnotize opponents. +400% effectiveness of genjutsu +20%every level.

 **Uchiha Kenjutsu style: Lv-54 (55%):** The Kenjutsu style created by the Uchiha clan which is mainly focused on counters and fast jabs and slashes on the opponents. +108% damage when using swords in conjugation with this style. +2% damage every level.

'Hmm… I have not seen my stats as I ignored most of the notification gains from my training with Itachi when he was around but I guess training with a low-Kage level shinobi has its perks'

I looked around as the group finally passes the entrance to the lightning country as I suppressed my chakra to mid-genin level to gain the attention as I also had my Ninjato strapped to my back. When I concentrated I could feel 3 shinobi tailing our group as we went inside the lightning country border. As the group of migrants dispersed in different directions I went forward towards my way to Kumogakure.

It was next morning when I woke up from a tent that I erected from my supplies for a night's stay that I decided that the time to start next phase of the plan was right and went out of the tent towards a clearing and went through all the basic katas for a variation of Uchiha's Kenjutsu style as that could be easily recognised. I used mid-high genin level speed and used chakra to manipulate the sweat buds on my skin to activate them and make me look like am doing my best and this is the top speed I could go _. 'Chunin level skill should be enough'_ as I went through the katas as I focused and realised that the Kumo's shinobi are coming from different directions as the one on my left side appeared in low-Jounin level speed and knocked me hard on my head enough to knock out any person, but due to gamer's body I lost **1000 HP** and went 'limp' as I fell towards the ground but the one on my left caught me and hauled me on his shoulders as they briefly communicated between them which if I would guess was through sign language as they flew back towards the village at low-jounin level speeds. 'I should meditate to pass the time….oh well!' I thought as I felt a needle breach my skin and I was sedated. As I was losing consciousness I heard a familiar sound

 _Ping!_

 **AN: \ So I have not been well for the past week so it was actually difficult to write and concentrate on my story and the idea is very close to me so I don't want to rush it.**

 **Here is what I managed to write in the past week when I felt ok…I am feeling better now so u can expect a chapter update in 3 days…I have covered some plot holes and the real mission begins now…that's all for now see u in a few day… Ciao!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review guys!**


	8. PHASE 2!

**DISCLAIMER: ALL NARUTO CHARACTERS BELONG TO KISHIMOTO**

 **AN: \ Hello there I know it has been more than a week since I updated but I had to move to my college dorm and moving 2000km away into a different city is more difficult than I thought. Anyway enough of my bitching and crying about the outcome of Spain vs Russia in FIFA (still crying bdw) let's move on to the next chapter shall we…**

 **LAST TIME:**

It was next morning when I woke up from a tent that I erected from my supplies for a night's stay that I decided that the time to start next phase of the plan was right and went out of the tent towards a clearing and went through all the basic katas for a variation of Uchiha's Kenjutsu style as that could be easily recognised. I used mid-high genin level speed and used chakra to manipulate the sweat buds on my skin to activate them and make me look like am doing my best and this is the top speed I could go _. 'Chunin level skill should be enough'_ as I went through the katas as I focused and realised that the Kumo's shinobi are coming from different directions as the one on my left side appeared in low-Jounin level speed and knocked me hard on my head enough to knock out any person, but due to gamer's body I lost **1000 HP** and went 'limp' as I fell towards the ground but the one on my left caught me and hauled me on his shoulders as they briefly communicated between them which if I would guess was through sign language as they flew back towards the village at low-jounin level speeds. _'I should meditate to pass the time….oh well!_ ' I thought as I felt a needle breach my skin and I was sedated. As I was losing consciousness I heard a familiar sound

 _Ping!_

 **NOW:**

…the world was swimming when I regained consciousness…i was a little disoriented as I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a dark room with only a candle lit on right side of the wall which flickered as it was almost finished. I was bound with steel wire to a chair and the only other piece of furniture in the room was another chair in front of me. I looked around and found nothing so I focused on the screen in front of me…

 **You were sedated and were unconscious for exactly 8 hours**

 **Your chakra is bound by fuuinjutsu it will be unusable until bindings are removed**

As I closed the window I recalled being injected by something. Thankfully my transformation jutsu was still up because of the little tit-bit me and Itachi found that because of the gamer ability once started a technique can only be ended by the gamer, so if I am hurt then too the transformation will not drop until dispelled. A fond smile appeared as I remembered the amount of work Itachi did to find any fault in the transformation jutsu and to dispel it.

The gate on the right corner of the room that was covered in shadows opened and in walked a shinobi, as my chakra was sealed I was unable to tell what rank the player was so I used observe on him…

 **Name: Darui**

 **Title: Jounin**

 **Age: 18**

 **Clan: Orphan**

 **Career path: First-response, front-line, leader, _, _**

 **Level – 102 (? / ?)**

 **HP- 1,900,000/1,900,000**

 **CP- 5,300,000/5,300,000**

 **CONTROL- 78%  
Allegiance – Kumo Civilian**

 **STR = 569**

 **VIT = 479**

 **DEX = 756**

 **INT = 1564**

 **WIZ = 1478**

 **CHA = 346**

 **LUC = 145**

As I looked at the future fifth Raikage he looked at me for any emotion change and tried to look past my mask. He stopped after a few seconds before fully entering the room and sat in the chair placed in front of me.

" _Who are you?"_ He questioned in a lazy tone which was no less intimidating then if it was harsh.

" _My name is Kiba"_ I replied easily with my mask still in place.

 _Ping!_

 **-Luck test 100+ luck {passed}**

 **-Charisma test 50+ CHA {passed}**

" _Where are you from?"_ He continued

" _I and from the land of hot waters"_ I supplied

 _Ping!_

 **-Luck test 20+ luck {passed}**

 **-Charisma test 20+ CHA {passed}**

" _Why does a kid like you have High-genin level chakra reserves"_ He questioned still looking for lies

" _I have trained myself to fight since the day I learned my father and mother died I have seen what the world truly is and strength is the only thing that matters"_ I replied 'looking a little tense'

 _Ping!_

 **-Luck test 80+ luck {passed}**

 **-Charisma test 60+ CHA {passed}**

" _When was that"_ He asked

" _When I was 4"_ I replied letting some of my true emotions spill

 _Ping!_

 **-Luck test 40+ luck {passed}**

 **-Charisma test 20+ CHA {passed}**

His eyes softened a little for a fraction of a second before going back to the lazy elegance that he emitted. He paused for a moment taking in the scene around and the flickering candles before looking straight at me.

" _Why did you come to Kumo kid?"_ He questioned the intimidating aura withdrawn for a bit.

" _I wanted to become so strong that no one would be able to beat me, so I came to Kumo as it was the closest hidden village that would help me get strong enough that it had a militaristic view for me to gain power quickly, I wanted to be a Kage level shinobi so that I would not feel useless anymore that's all I want to do"_ I lied easily but I guess he could tell that I was lying as his face hardened a bit.

 _Ping!_

 **-Luck test 100+ luck {passed}**

 **-Charisma test 80+ CHA {failed}**

' _Damn it I should have put some points in charisma too…'_

" _Is that all you wanted to do kid?"_ he pressed…

" _I…I want to kill, to defeat the person and destroy his village, the one who killed and took away tou-san and kaa-san away"_ I 'sniffed' a bit but let my true feelings about Obito and Amegakure enter my plea.

 _Ping!_

 **-Luck test 80+ luck {passed}**

 **-Charisma test 60+ CHA {passed}**

" _Who was that?"_ He asked apparently satisfied for now.

" _All I know that he was an Uchiha"_ I looked at him straight in the eyes as I said that as some tears slipped my vision.

 _Ping!_

 **-Luck test 100+ luck {passed}**

 **-Charisma test 50+ CHA {passed}**

" _Konoha"_ he breathed and apparently closed his eyes as he made a decision… he stood up after several minutes before nodding and leaving the room… I looked around finding nothing to do than just meditate to pass the time away. Several hours later somebody brought me food and I was unbound but chakra suppressors were still on as they left me to it.

Next few days passed in a similar fashion, every day a new jounin came and asked same questions in different ways. Sometimes I was questioned under different drugs that were supposed to slow down my mind process but due to gamer's mind and body I managed to give same answers to everybody.

It was after five days of interrogation that Darui came back. As he walked through the door with his usual slouch and sat beside me I asked…

" _Came for another round?"_ I asked with a dry tone as I looked at him in the eyes.

" _No you are being released and I am here to escort you to Raikage-sama"_ I looked at him googly eyed before a smile formed at my face

" _Finally I could train"_ I sighed happily as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Some people entered the room with a brush and went back and undid the seal on my neck. _'Huh that's why I could never see it on me…'_

After a minute I could feel my chakra flowing in my body and I sensed that there were 2 more shinobi in the background hidden from view. I examined my body for a minute, using my chakra before looking up at Darui and nodded.

 _Ping!_

 **Discovered place: Raikage's office**

 **+1000 exp (2,100/30,000)**

I ignored these types of message out of habit now as we knocked on the Raikage's door.

" _Enter"_ The voice was deeper than I expected and as we entered through the door I saw A working on a stack of paperwork. Four more hidden shinobi all of jounin level chakra reserve or above stood up on my radar as A looked up at Darui and then at me.

" _What's your name again kid?"_ the question was short, the voice contained authority and power like it did with Hokage-sama's so I bowed.

" _Kiba, Raikage-sama"_ was my reply as I continued to bow and look at the ground before he grunted and taking it as a sign I straightened out and looked at me as he sat there straight faced.

" _You have already been cleared kid, but let me tell you will always be watched wherever you go in this village, one slip or even a misstep and you are done…do you understand me?"_ the tone of the voice was neutral but the threat was clear.

" _Understood Raikage-sama"_ I bow again. I hear a grunt and at the next moment I was escorted out of the office and towards the outskirts of the town. I looked around and only Darui was escorting me to what looked like an open field. I concentrated and felt two more shinobi shadowing us.

" _Where are we going shinobi-san?"_ I quietly questioned while taking in all the escape routes and mapping the town while my mini map did rest of the work.

" _Darui"_ was the only response I got as we moved our way to a training field, that's what I guessed looking at the numerous amounts of crater and depressions on the ground.

" _Raikage-sama needed to know what level you are currently at so give me all you got…"…_ 'Level 21' I wanted to say but then I stood in front of him and raised an eyebrow at him. He sighed and pulled my Ninjato from a storage scroll and threw it at me. I took my modified Kenjutsu stance waited for him to make a move.

 _Ping!_

 **-DEX test 150+ DEX {passed}**

 **-DEX test 140+ DEX {passed}**

 **-DEX test 140+ DEX {passed}**

He started at the bar of high genin and low chunin level speed and I knew that if I had to hide my skills I needed to get hurt a lot in this spar. I dodged the straight punch he threw at me but 'fell' for his feint and got 2 swift punches which had genin level strength to my chest before I dodged backward as he swiped at legs. I let a grimace show at my face as I lightly leaned towards a side to show my 'discomfort'. I readied my sword as I flew towards him and did a basic feint which he dodged but then I switched styles and entered the uchiha style for a second. The uchiha style of Kenjutsu for a Ninjato was basically made for swift kills and moving the momentum of the sword onto the next swing. It utilizes the full capabilities of the sharingan to avoid the path of objects that come towards the sword in order to obstruct it from its targets with small delicate movement of fingers. A thumb pressured swing accelerates the swing by a fraction of a second and every finger when used moves the sword in a definite ways which when combined becomes a deadly combination of small arcs which make that slash into a masterpiece of Kenjutsu. So I just used my index finger to tilt the sword a little which earned me a shallow slash on his forearm before I continued to press my advantage but he suddenly vanished and reappeared 4 yards in front of me with visible surprise on his face as he looked at me with a curious expression.

" _What was that movement in the end? How did you manage to change the arc of your swing?"_ he asked.

" _It is the fundamental of the style I developed…I … I wanted to have all the advantage that I can get when I destroy that clan so I developed this style from the information I got on them…they say that they could predict the path of your every movement so I developed this style to change the path of my blade to either surprise them into making the mistake or making them fall into a trap…does it work?...it's the first time I have used it on an actual opponent?"_ I asked with my lips quivering a bit.

 _Ping!_

 **-Luck test 80+ luck {passed}**

 **-Charisma test 60+ CHA {passed}**

He smiled for the first time from what I could remember and said _, "This would work Kiba and this style is the thing that could make you into a formidable shinobi and make your own place in the world…but why didn't you use any Ninjutsu?"_ He was curious now I could tell as he lowered his guard and looked at me.

" _I don't know any Ninjutsu all I know is Kenjutsu not even a definite taijutsu style"_ I looked at him as I said that.

 _Ping!_

 **-Luck test 40+ luck {passed}**

 **-Charisma test 20+ CHA {passed}**

He looked confused for a bit by my answer before understanding and nodding that I could now have learned Ninjutsu and taijutsu without the techniques present and as my Kenjutsu style was self-taught he accepted my explanation.

We sparred for about 2 hours after that and I had to constantly limit myself to low level speed and then also to take a beating that it was getting annoying. We bonded a bit and I could tell that Darui seemed to like me a bit but I would have to wait to see his reputation page to see what it said. After sparring he took me to an apartment complex and showed me to a decent enough place to stay. I checked the necessities and then nodded towards him.

" _Arigatou for everything!"_ I inclined my head to show my gratitude which he waved.

" _You need to be at the academy tomorrow with the new class as they will teach you a proper taijutsu style, some Ninjutsu and all it takes to be a ninja because now u only have a decent head on your shoulders, an impressive Kenjutsu style and a good enough speed and form but u still need a lot of things if you want to fulfil that aim of yours"_ he explained me the reason for me to attend the academy as I made an annoyed face at having to attend with children but internally was glad at fulfilment of phase 2 of the plan.

" _Hai!"_ I replied and nodded as he vanished and I looked at an empty room. I concentrated while giving the outward reaction that I was grimacing and moving my body to check for injuries as I located the two anbu's, or Kumo's version of one, located outside my apartment looking through two different windows inside to keep an eye on me. I calculated their field of view and located the areas hidden from both their point of view to find none. I sighed as I made my way to the bathroom and as I closed the door and found the only place for with a bit of privacy, but as usual I heard a very familiar sound…

 _Ping!_

 **Infiltration mission success- (Kumogakure)**

 **+20,000 exp** **(22,100/30,000)**

' _So that must have been my infiltration path bonus'_ … I opened the reputation page…

 **Hiruzen Sarutobi - Honoured (8,500/10,000)**

 **Naruko Uzumaki - Friendly (1,000/10,000)**

 **Hinata Hyuga - Disliked (1000/10,000)**

 **Kakashi Hatake - Exalted (6,000/10,000)**

 **Itachi Uchiha- Honoured (8,500/10,000)**

 **Hatake clan - Exalted (6,000/10,000)**

 **Uzumaki clan - Neutral (0/10,000)**

 **Nara clan - Neutral (0/10,000)**

 **Akimichi clan - Neutral (0/10,000)**

 **Yamanaka clan - Neutral (0/10,000)**

 **Aburame clan - Neutral (0/10,000)**

 **Sarutobi clan - Neutral (0/10,000)**

 **Uchiha clan - Neutral (0/10,000)**

 **Kurama clan - Neutral (0/10,000)**

 **A (Fourth Raikage) - Neutral (4,000/10,000)**

 **Darui –** **Friendly (650/10,000)**

 ***Minder A - Neutral (2,000/10,000)**

 ***Minder B - Neutral (2,000/10,000)**

' _Shit my reputation with Naruko went down I guess this was because of not showing up on her birthday and Hinata now dislikes me probably because I made Naruko sad on her birthday….Shit…'_ sigh _'my reputation with hokage-sama, itachi and kakashi increased probably because of my answers to itachi and my way of thinking'_ … Darui already is starting to consider me friendly must be because of the rewards of the positive actions with him because of the gamer ability otherwise it would have taken a lot of time to achieve that.

There was a weird **'*'** marked symbol before minders so I clicked on that and a new screen popped up…

 **Minder B- This Anbu was tasked to watch over you for any suspicious action until he finds you trustworthy so raise reputation with him by helping Kumo and its citizens until its above Friendly (5,000/10,000) to remove your minders.**

' _The gamer ability makes everything a little easy it seems'_ I exited the bathroom and looked around once more before heading to bed…

 **AN: \ So I guess this is it for today now that I am free for some days the next chapter will probably be up in 2-3 days….so happy reading guys see you in a few days**

 **Ciao!**


	9. In The Snake's Den!

**DISCLAIMER: ALL NARUTO CHARACTERS BELONG TO KISHIMOTO**

 **AN: \ As I was free today the whole day I decided I have had enough of coding shit and decided to give some time to the story…I ended up giving a lot more than I thought anyway enjoy the chapter I tried to make it as good as I can, and I wrote each one of those 5k words today so go easy on the mistakes till Monday my beta reader is on vacation…**

 **Thanks for the reviews guys the site has some problem as I cannot actually see those reviews on the site but I can read them on my mail so all your reviews are taken into account…Thank you $Zanaka no tachi32 and an unknown guest for pointing out the 200% flaw, it has been corrected…**

 **Happy reading…!**

 **LAST TIME:**

' _Shit my reputation with Naruko went down I guess this was because of not showing up on her birthday and Hinata now dislikes me probably because I made Naruko sad on her birthday….Shit…'_ sigh _'my reputation with hokage-sama, itachi and kakashi increased probably because of my answers to itachi and my way of thinking'_ … Darui already is starting to consider me friendly must be because of the rewards of the positive actions with him because of the gamer ability otherwise it would have taken a lot of time to achieve that.

There was a weird **'*'** marked symbol before minders so I clicked on that and a new screen popped up…

 **Minder B- This Anbu was tasked to watch over you for any suspicious action until he finds you trustworthy so raise reputation with him by helping Kumo and its citizens until its above Friendly (5,000/10,000) to remove your minders.**

' _The gamer ability makes everything a little easy it seems'_ I exited the bathroom and looked around once more before heading to bed…

 **NOW:**

I woke up next morning to find a blue screen glowing in front of me…I blinked a few times and sat up on my bed and yawned while I concentrated on finding if my minders were where they were or not. They were at the exact same place where I felt them last night so that means no viewing what that screen had in here so I slowly stood up and made my way to the bathroom.

 **SYSTEM UPDATED-v1.1.0:**

 **-The stat system has been updated and change.**

 **-Your HP and CP will now depend on your level.**

 **-The base HP and CP has been set to 1000 per level and everyone's stats will be affected accordingly.**

 **-Perk tree has been updated.**

 **-After a quest is completed you have to click on accept rewards to get them**

'WTF!' was my only thought as I just lost a major portion of my firepower as both my HP and CP shot down to a mere part of what it used to be… _'If this is some kind of joke then I totally do not like what just happened. Although it makes sense as now the damage I do can actually hurt someone's HP but still I felt cheated'_ my rant would have continued but the gamer's mind made me focus on my problems and I calmly exited the bathroom and made my way towards the ninja academy of kumogakure.

 _Ping!_

 **Discovered place: Kumogakure's ninja academy**

 **+1000 exp (23,100/30,000)**

I ignored the notification and made my way toward the distinct form of Darui leaning against a lamp post.

" _Ohayo! Darui-san"_ I greeted as I took in my surroundings. I could see some kids littering around looking curiously at Darui as he was in his shinobi garb and some talking in hushed whispers. _'This mission is going to be a pain to go through'_ were the words on my mind as I thought about the time it would take me to actually gain enough trust to remove my minders and know or map enough of kumogakure to infiltrate the place to do what I have to do…

" _Ohayo! Kiba-kun… listen I have a mission to go to so you need to go to class 2-B… It's a first year class that started a month ago so you would easily be able to cover whatever they have taught…I'll leave if that's all kid I'll see you when you are ready to become a ninja"_ he waved and ruffled my hair a bit before vanishing.

I smiled at the gesture before feeling a little guilty for deceiving him… I stood there for a minute before entering the academy and sat at the last seat on the other side of the room along the wall which has no window in it. I concentrated to familiarize myself with every chakra signature in the room. The class started in 5 minutes and I had about 30 other kids ranging from 6 to 8 years in the class. I saw a younger looking Karui and Omoi in class but otherwise did not recognise anyone from the main storyline.

3 hours later and we were given a break from the boring lectures about the history of Kumogakure. I realised that I actually do not have something to eat so I just sat on my desk and watched other kids go out of the class.

I remembered the system update notification that I got in the morning and realised that I did not actually check out the perk tree system last time because I was deployed for the mission.

' _Stats'_

 **Name: Hibiki**

 **Title: none**

 **Age: 7**

 **Clan: Uchiha (hidden)**

 **Career path: espionage, infiltration, _, _, _**

 **Level – 21 (23,100/30,000)**

 **HP- 21,000/21,000**

 **CP- 63,000/63,000 (200% bonus)**

 **CONTROL- 61.8%  
Allegiance – Konoha Civilian**

 **STR = 254**

 **VIT = 278**

 **DEX = 321**

 **INT = 120**

 **WIZ = 96**

 **CHA = 65**

 **LUC = 101**

 **POINTS=6**

 **Perk points = 7**

 **MONEY- 1000 Ryo**

I looked at my chakra and health points and sighed… _'Perks'…_

 **ACQUIRED PERKS:**

 **GAMER'S MIND -** This ability allows you to be calm at all times and logically think through things. You are immune to physiological effects.

 **GAMER'S BODY -** This ability grants a body that allows you to live the real world like a game. When you receive visible damage from attacks, the pain lasts for a few seconds. After sleeping in a bed, you restore HP, CP and all status effects except extreme conditions.

 **TOO MUCH CHAKRA! -** You possess chakra reserves greater than that of your year mates.+200% chakra when compared to others. -20% exp gain to chakra control.+2INT, +2VIT per level.

 **ILLUSION MASTER!-** You love playing with the minds of your opponents. +100% exp gain to genjutsu. +1 INT, +2WIZper level.

 **OF THE UCHIHA CLAN!** \- +1 DEX per level, +50% exp gain towards fire jutsu.

 **SHARINGAN! -** +1 DEX per level, increased perception, +1 DEX per level when sharingan is active.

 **SON OF THE FOURTH!** \- +1 DEX per level, +100% exp gain to fuuinjutsu, +50% reputation gain with konoha (blocked until heritage is revealed)

 **SAIMINGAN ("EYE OF HYPNOTISM"):** Unlock the hypnotic function of the Sharingan. Grants skill **Sharingan: genjutsu**

 **CHAKRA SENSOR-** Gains the capacity to sense chakra in a range of 10m (passive) radius and 100m when focusing. Gains mini-map

 **AVAILABLE PERKS:**

 **SEALMASTER:** You were always fascinated with the lines that can seal a Bijuu. +300% EXP gain to Fuinjutsu. **{2pp}**

 **MEDIC NIN:** You have the drive needed to be a medic. +100% EXO gain towards Iryo Ninjutsu. **{2pp}**

 **CHAKRA SENSOR+1:** Gains the capacity to sense chakra in a range of 15m (passive) radius and 150m when focusing. **{1pp}**

 **MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN! :** +2 DEX per level, increased perception, +2 DEX per level when Mangekyo sharingan is active. +10% blindness every time used **[+1% if gained naturally.] {20pp}**

 **ETERNAL MANGEKYO SHARINGAN! :** +3 DEX per level, increased perception, +3 DEX per level when Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan is active. **{Mangekyo Sharingan, 50pp}**

 **BORN KILLER:** +1 stat point and 1 perk point for every enemy that you kill during a mission. **{2pp}**

 **RESTRICTIONS:** Apply restrictions on your body to any field be it strength and speed to increase the level of your training as it increases the stats as if you were at that level. **{2pp}**

As I looked at the perks that I could gain I instantly selected the **Born killer** perk for obvious reasons. **Restrictions** got selected for the same reason so that at least I don't slip up on my act. When I selected the **chakra sensor+1** perk it was replaced with chakra **sensor+2 perk.**

 **CHAKRA SENSOR+2:** Gains the capacity to sense chakra in a range of 20m (passive) radius and 200m when focusing. **{2pp}**

' _Hmmm…so it increases my range every time I upgrade it but the perk points required increases as well'_ I selected the perk again and it changed into **chakra sensor+3**.

 **CHAKRA SENSOR+3:** Gains the capacity to sense chakra in a range of 25m (passive) radius and 250m when focusing. **{4pp}**

' _So the requirements double every time…still this is one of the most useful perk to have because of the active range'_. My inner musings were cut short as I sensed 2 people approach me and looked up to see Karui and Omoi standing in front of me.

" _Ano…do you need anything?"_ I asked politely acting slightly vary of them as any kid should be.

 _Ping!_

 **-Luck test 20+ luck {passed}**

 **-Charisma test 20+ CHA {passed}**

" _We saw that you did not bring lunch like everyone else so we thought we could share… I am Karui by the way and this idiot is Omoi"_ she said in rapid fire mode with a grin on her face while elbowing Omoi when he was mentioned. Omoi looked annoyed before he too smiled and said _"pleased to meet you"_

" _Arigatou… my name is Kiba pleased to meet you"_ I replied with a smile of my own while I internally cried at having to deal with two bipolar idiots while I am here _'This just got a little more annoying…'_

 _Ping!_

 **-Luck test 40+ luck {passed}**

 **-Charisma test 20+ CHA {passed}**

- **TIME SKIP (1 YEAR LATER)** -

It's been a year since I first joined the ninja academy and I have gained some stats in all of the fields because of the restriction perk as I restricted myself to the level of fight that I had with Darui. Speaking of Darui I am currently being escorted by him to the Raikage's office as A wanted to see me immediately. _'I do not think I slipped up at any point in the past year even though the minders have been a constant presence outside my apartment every day…I played the perfect charade of a vengeful teenager who is still in control of himself but is good enough to help the fellow villagers…I trained myself like crazy according to academy students perspective and I am at the top of my class in Kenjutsu and taijutsu but I normally flunk theory person…they could not have known through any spy as only the Hokage-sama, Kakashi and Itachi-nii know about me…'_ these thoughts have been circling my mind since I was pulled out of my class and I remembered the worried looks of Karui and Omoi as I looked back at them. Those two have grown on me a little as the time passed _'Still annoying as hell though'_.

We entered the largest building of Kumogakure and as we waited outside for the permission to enter and I was casually spamming Observe at every person that passes by. The gates of the office opened and out walked 3 shinobi and as I casted observe on who looked like the leader I froze internally with fear while I barely managed to casually avoid him and strolled inside the office behind Darui while reading the information that appeared in front of me…

 **Name: Orochimaru**

 **Title: The Snake Sanin**

 **Age: 41**

 **Clan: Orphan**

 **Career path: Infiltration, Poison, Espionage, Seal-master, Assassination**

 **Level – 415 (? / ?)**

 **HP- 415,000/415,000**

 **CP- 415,000/415,000**

 **CONTROL- 95%  
Allegiance – Rouge-nin**

 **STR = 2154**

 **VIT = 2564**

 **DEX = 2578**

 **INT = 2469**

 **WIZ = 1485**

 **CHA = 2564**

 **LUC = 1456**

 **Orochimaru was once an orphan who became a pupil of Hiruzen Sarutobi alongside Jiraiya and Tsunade. Compared to the more laid back Jiraiya, Orochimaru stood out as a genius — his talents, knowledge, and determination were considered by Hiruzen to be that of a prodigy seen only once in a generation. Due to his parent's death Orochimaru developed** **an** **unhealthy obsession over immortality and learning all the jutsus in the world which finally distanced himself from Konoha. Orochimaru was a part of a rogue-nin group known as Akatsuki.**

 **Orochimaru hates his sensei and teammate Jiraya above all other along with a desire to destroy Konoha. Currently he is cocking up a plan to destroy Konoha with the help of Kumo and then plans to double cross Kumo and let Iwa beat them when they are weakened which in turn will weaken Iwa. He knows Konoha is strong enough to repel Kumo for a time for him to take revenge on his Sensei and Jiraiya and will complete his mission to weaken all of elemental nation so that he can establish his village hidden in the sound to a great ninja village and finally gain the title of Kage.**

 **Orochimaru currently has no opinion of you as he did not consider you worth his time.**

' _Shit…I was right about it being Orochimaru behind the war…now what do I do to stop this war because I cannot let this happen because Kumo and Iwa might team up against Konoha and with Orochimaru it would be too much for Konoha to handle…Shit first I need to get my act together and listen to see if I would be able to even do anything or not…'_ I levelled observe to a max level so it normally now gives me every information that I can get from about anyone. Me and Darui, we stood beside each other in front of Raikage's desk as I waited for the verdict or to know why I was called urgently.

" _The uchiha clan was killed 3 days ago"_ the statement was calculated as it gave me neither information on who did it nor that anyone survived the purge in order to see my reaction. I looked at him with my poker mask back in place for a while before using an Observe on A and then lowering my head and clenching my fists to give the impression that I am angry but can control myself while I read the information section in front of me.

 **A is confused at what to do as just now Orochimaru told him that Konoha is at its weakest since the uchiha clan is wiped out. He decided to give his support against Konoha during the war but is actually hesitant to go with the words of a Rogue-Nin and would pull the plan at first sign of any proof regarding betrayal. He is currently anxious as he has come to trust you by now and he knows your situation with the Uchiha's and as he promised the last uchiha to Orochimaru just now and he needs to see you if you are loyal to the village or just your revenge. He also needs your minders for a more important purpose now that the war is coming and will decide what to do according to your reaction.**

I read that information quickly before 'sniffing' a bit before straightening and looked at him… _"Arigatou for informing me Raikage-sama"_ I bow and wait for further instruction.

 _Ping!_

 **-Luck test 80+ luck {passed}**

 **-Charisma test 40+ CHA {passed}**

" _There are two Uchiha's remaining"_ he replied after carefully observing me. My eyes 'widen' a bit before I asked _"Who?"_

" _The one who killed them all Itachi Uchiha and a kid about your age"_ I clench my hands a bit at the rage I felt towards Danzo for a moment before controlling myself…

" _Could I ask to be the one to kill him if the moment presents itself Raikage-sama?"_ I requested as I bowed…

 _Ping!_

 **-Luck test 60+ luck {passed}**

 **-Charisma test 30+ CHA {passed}**

He looked closely before closing his eyes and replying, _"No, he is to be left alone by any Kumo ninja_ "…my hands 'trembled' a bit at that before I too closed my eyes and nodded _"Understood Raikage-sama"._

 _Ping!_

 **-Luck test 100+ luck {passed}**

 **-Charisma test 80+ CHA {passed}**

" _What about your revenge against the clan?"_ he questioned with no emotions whatsoever.

" _I…have learned some things after I came here Raikage-sama…I loved my parents and I would try to avenge them even if I have to become strong enough to do what I wanted to do…but I have found a family here and I may be stupid when it comes to theory part to become a ninja but I know I will spare my revenge on one Uchiha, as he is not worth trading them"_ I smiled a little

 _Ping!_

 **-Luck test 100+ luck {passed}**

 **-Charisma test 100+ CHA {passed}**

The Raikage looked at me for a bit before nodding apparently satisfied _"dismissed"_

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I went through a familiar feeling of going through a shunshin but this time I remembered to stumble a bit as Darui held my shoulder as I stabilised myself. I looked at my surrounding and looked around to find that we are in the same training ground in which we sparred back then when he first tested me. I looked at him to see a smile on his face as I nodded and we both took a stance and went for each other with our fists raised…

- **TIME SKIP (2 A.M next day)** -

I concentrated on my chakra sense around me and I could feel every person or shinobi in the next 200 m around me…making sure that I had no minders around me for one last time.

 **-10,000 CP**

I made a shadow clone one to take my place I gave him a scroll which contained a lot of blood enough to make anyone believe someone killed me and took my body away and I jumped out of my window and slipped into the alley next to my apartment building. I henge into a random civilian and pulled out a bottle of sake from my inventory. I drank 2 sips of it and kept it in my mouth a bit to get that into my breath and threw some of it over me over my clothes and then slowly stumbled my way toward the centre of the village. I barely made it to the borders of the village centre when a shinobi stopped me and upon smelling the heavy scent of sake on me chopped my neck and pulled me over his shoulders as I 'stumbled'. Two minutes of travel and I was put into a small holding cell for the night and left alone.

After about ten minutes I transformed into a cat and as the sake was on my clothes it went when I released the transformation because it was just chakra. I slipped past the cell and made my way quietly through the village centre once when its borders patrol is breached it is quite easy to navigate it.

 **-10,000 CP**

I created a shadow clone with instructions to go and infiltrate the place where Orochimaru was staying after he is forced to flee the village and create enough proof to link what I am about to do and Kiba's murder or kidnapping. I went into the building in which they keep **Kohaku no Jōhei (Amber purifying pot)** which is one of the treasured tools of the sage of six paths. As I saw it sitting there as it always has since the many times I have visited I knew there was a seal that would stick it to its pedestal and would send an alarm and take the picture of who ever tried to take the pot. I transformed into the sound shinobi that I saw was with Orochimaru and slowly made my way to the pot and took out a random sword channelled lightning chakra through it and cut right through the pillar and pulled the whole pot and everything else into my inventory. I moved in the direction of the camera looking unaware as it clicked my image and exited the building and transformed into the cat and swiftly made my way back the way I came and hid in an alley as the alarm sounded and made my way out of the village. I got the memories from the first clone but ignored it in favour of doing my job first as I slipped the final border out of the village. I looked back at Kumogakure then followed silently in sneak mode when Orochimaru and his bodyguards had to flee the village because of the ruckus I made. I followed them around until we got around to a base hidden deep in the woods of the land of lightning.

 _Ping!_

 **Discovered place: Orochimaru's hidden base #23**

 **+5000 exp (50,000/70,000)**

I memorised all the traps that were set as I sneaked into the base transformed as a rat and made my way following this little party from afar due to my chakra sense…

When they finally settled and went to sleep and Orochimaru was in his quarters roaming I transformed back and started searching the place for anything valuable information…I searched the library and all it contained were jutsu's which I ignored in favour of going through his research documents. Gamer's mind was the only thing in between me and a puking string as I quickly read and stored everything in mind with the memorising capabilities of the sharingan… hours upon hours went as I went through all kinds of information from political situations around the continent to information on ninja's. As I felt Orochimaru finally sleeping I transformed back into a rat and went into his quarter and slowly made my way to the room adjacent to it into his private study. I repeated what I did earlier but first memorised the whole room before so I can put it back together later. I was about to finish when the memories of what the second clone did came back to me and I transformed into a rat and went to a corner and concentrated into going through the memories…

 **CLONE #1—**

As soon as boss went out of the window I went back to bed and waited for the alarm to sound across the village…when the alarm rung through the night I made another clone and I transformed into an older shinobi before we fought a brief battle wreaking the room a little and at about 30 seconds into the spar I nodded and he dispelled and I took the blood bag out and spilled almost everything into first the place where he dispelled then a few feet away from it where I put the blood bag in the scroll and used a camping jutsu to destroy the scroll. I then used shunshin towards the direction where Orochimaru was staying and dispelled mid-flight giving my memories back with a happy note that things went smoothly on my end.

 **CLONE #2—**

As soon as I came into existence I knew what to do so I nodded at boss and noted that he was already gone. Glad that no one witnessed that I too transformed into a cat and sneaked into the hotel in which Orochimaru was staying and transformed into a rat and went into the room in which Orochimaru was staying and waited…A minute later the alarm sounded and Orochimaru woke up soon with a sneer. It took the genius a moment to realise that the alarm was a high level one which was related to the sage of six paths weapons and being the foreigner he was he would be the first suspect. He gathered his subordinates and swiftly within 30 seconds they were fleeing their hotel and out of the village. The memories of first clone hit me and I got an idea I quickly scanned the surroundings and there was no shinobi in the vicinity so I looked around and found some useless notes by Orochimaru…I activated my sharingan and memorised his writing style then took some paper and wrote some more gibberish and threw it aside. I then took some more parchment and wrote some theory about the kid I looked at when I came out of the meeting with the Raikage looked like an Uchiha and threw it aside a little farther than the rest.

I then exited the building and transformed back into a cat and ran back to the Raikage's office and sneaked into the main building in rat form. As I waited to hear what conclusion the Raikage would come to and would I need to do more in order to make them back out of the war. As I looked around I found a rat that looked too dark and out of shape as I looked closer it looked like it was made of ink and I realised that this belonged to Sai this rat is the easiest way for me to inform home that everything was going to be ok in a while. An hour later different ninja's were giving Raikage stock of the situation when Darui burst into the room looking angry and almost on the verge of crying.

" _What happened Darui?"_ A asked alarmed at the state in which Darui entered the room. He said nothing and just handed over the note which I remembered was the one I wrote about me being an Uchiha… The Raikage read the note, tensed and looked at Darui _"Where is Kiba?"_ he asked inquired.

" _The blood was everywhere it looked like he fought for a bit but was struck quickly down and they probably did not manage to capture him alive as he lost too much blood and would need a talented medic-nin to save him so they probably just sealed him in a scroll and took the body for genetic material"_ Tears were practically streaming down his face as he ended the story and he sat down. The guilt was gnawing me but I suppressed the feeling and concentrated on his face.

" _Damn that snake!"_ The Raikage broke his chair as he rammed it with his knuckles _, "that kid, he probably did not even knew if he was Uchiha and he spent his whole life hating them and he was just killed because of the suspect of one mad man…place the bounty on Orochimaru to double that of by any other nation I want that snake dead… that's the least we could do for Kiba"_ He sighed and put his head in between his palms as his shoulders hunched.

" _I'll take the day off there is a drink that I never got to share with my first student"_ Darui stated as he stumbled his way out of the office.

" _What about the war against Konoha?"_ asked an elder once Darui was gone.

" _It's over we are not fighting Konoha just because they humiliated you during the Hyuga incident, not along with that snake…"_ the Raikage was angry and the elders knew that so they quietly went away without much hassle.

I looked at my side to see Sai's ink rat travelling back and I followed it and as soon as we reached out I dispelled with one last thought _'mission accomplished'._

 **HIBIKI'S POV—**

Even though I was suppressing some emotions some tears still left my eyes but I quickly wiped them away as I concentrated on the task at hand and continued memorising the rest of the documents…it took another hour of memorising when I came across the files on every individual on Akatsuki except Tobi and very less information on pain as I finished every file noting every ability and tactics they use… the last scroll contained a map which had 5 other bases marked all over the continent each in a different country… as I went over the scroll and as soon as I looked at the last place and its traps I heard a very familiar sound…

 _Ping!_

 **QUEST COMPLETED:**

 **I SPY: Konoha is on the verge of a war that it cannot handle, so infiltrate Kumo since it will be Konoha's strongest enemy. Find a way to either stop the war before it starts or find something important that will help Konoha win the war without taking too much damage.**

 **Quest objectives**

 **-Find a way to stop the war**

 **-Find a way to make Kumo back out of the war**

 **Bonus hidden objective**

 **-Find a way to frame Orochimaru**

 **-Infiltrate Orochimaru's base**

 **Quest rewards**

 **-Gain rank: Anbu, +1,000,000EXP**

 **-+500,000EXP**

 **Hidden rewards**

 **-Any possibility of war against Konoha till the chunin exams destroyed as Iwa is not strong enough to attack after the last war and Kumo may as well help Konoha**

 **-Gain all information about Akatsuki and treasure hunt maps to 5 Orochimaru bases**

 **ACCEPT REWARDS—**

I ignored the window for a bit as I looked around for anything more but quickly declining the idea and placed everything back to make sure that Orochimaru does not find out and change the bases in which he probably next go to… it took an hour before I was out of the vicinity of the base and i sat on a tree branch and let my emotions go on a roll for a bit before I controlled myself and looked at the accept rewards button hovering in front of me…

 _Ping!_

 **Total EXP gained = 1,500,000**

 **Anbu rank will be given upon reaching Konoha**

 _Ping!_

 **LEVEL UP X12**

 _Ping!_

 **Name: Hibiki**

 **Title: none**

 **Age: 8**

 **Clan: Uchiha (hidden)**

 **Career path: espionage, infiltration, _, _, _**

 **Level – 37 (50,000/190,000)**

 **HP- 37,000/37,000**

 **CP- 111,000/111,000 (200% bonus)**

 **CONTROL- 75.1%  
Allegiance – Konoha Civilian**

 **STR = 412**

 **VIT = 411**

 **DEX = 512**

 **INT = 356**

 **WIZ = 302**

 **CHA = 165**

 **LUC = 178**

 **POINTS=104**

 **Perk points = 1**

 **MONEY- 15,782 Ryo**

' _Well 12 level ups are a bit much but I'll take them as I am in need of some serious chakra…'_ now that my mission is complete I started on my way back to Konoha… I was about halfway through Fire country when I felt a chakra presence I haven't come across in a while and I never thought I would this soon…

" _Told you I would be safe nii-san you don't need to be such a worrywart"_ I said to open air in front of me when suddenly in shimmered and in front of me sat Itachi in Anbu uniform. There was a hint of a smile on his face…He looked at me up and down then nodded…

" _You okay?"_ Those words were enough to let me know that he was worried as hell for the past year and doing the deed which he did for the village that smile really suited him…

" _I promised didn't I? You tell me you on your way to join them?"_ He looked surprised for a moment and in that moment I activated my Sharingan for a moment caught him in a genjutsu and showed him every file on Akatsuki that I had…

" _See if I can catch you in a Genjutsu then you don't have to worry about me nii-san"_ I told him with a grin as he still processed that info for a bit… he smiled a little bit and stood up content to leave now that he was assured that I will be fine…

" _Hey nii-san I just completed my first mission you should give me a gift don't you?"_ I huffed a little, finally finding someone with whom I can be what I truly am…

" _What do you want otouto?"_ He ruffled my hairs to which I pouted and asked

" _A little bit of your blood nii-san"_ He looked surprised before nodded and took out a vial cut his hand a bit filled it with blood and gave it to me…he then healed his hand and looked ready to go…

" _It's your turn to stay safe nii-san"_ I said to him my true concern showing in that moment…

He moved towards me and poked my forehead with his little finger _"If you can do it I'll manage otouto…until next time"_ I pouted at being poked again but concentrated on him to get a feel of his chakra signature one last time before leaving… When he was truly gone from my range I moved back and continued but this time with a smile on my face _'here I come imouto'_.

 **AN: \ So how was it leave a review guys next chapter back home…now there is a pole on my profile on whether Hibiki should have the Rinnigan or not the plot line for both the cases is different and so is the end result. Plot line is final guys all I'll probably change is the girl who Hibiki goes for that would be a pole too but more on that topic later what now I want is for you to vote yes or no on the Rinnigan…**

 **AN: \ And leave a review guys it's nice to read all the comments you guys leave just don't straight away say that was bad explain it for me will you…**

 **Thank you all!**

 **See you maybe tomorrow of in 2-3 days even I am not sure now days you could get a 5k chap tomorrow or a 3k chap in 5 days…let's leave that as life's mystery shall we…!**


	10. THE NEXT PHASE!

**DISCLAIMER: ALL NARUTO CHARACTERS BELONG TO KISHIMOTO**

 **AN: \ Yeah I know it has been too long since the last update but college is more demanding than I thought anyway let's get the chapter started…**

 **LAST TIME:**

" _Hey nii-san I just completed my first mission you should give me a gift don't you?"_ I huffed a little, finally finding someone with whom I can be what I truly am…

" _What do you want otouto?"_ He ruffled my hairs to which I pouted and asked

" _A little bit of your blood nii-san"_ He looked surprised before nodded and took out a vial cut his hand a bit filled it with blood and gave it to me…he then healed his hand and looked ready to go…

" _It's your turn to stay safe nii-san"_ I said to him my true concern showing in that moment…

He moved towards me and poked my forehead with his little finger _"If you can do it I'll manage otouto…until next time"_ I pouted at being poked again but concentrated on him to get a feel of his chakra signature one last time before leaving… When he was truly gone from my range I moved back and continued but this time with a smile on my face _'here I come imouto'_.

 **NOW:**

It was 8 hours later that I actually came close to konoha. I could sense the dome that surrounded konoha but the opening that I came through was closed. I panicked for a while before gamer's mind came into effect and I started thinking _logically 'The Uchiha clan was killed less than four days ago, of course the village is on high security I just need to find where the hole is now located…'_ I circled the perimeter of the dome and found an opening some way away from the exact spot where it was before. I transformed into a cat and sneaked into the village which had 3 times the normal anbu patrolling the village I jumped onto the roof of hokage tower and saw Hokage-sama working on a huge amount of paperwork along with his 2 clones. I turned back and looked at the village, it was around 2 in the morning and the whole village was in a peaceful sleep, I took a while to admire the village before walking back and peering inside the Hokage office. I observed all the anbu hidden inside the room and all were loyal to only hokage-sama.

I took a deep breath and jumped inside the room while transforming back into my real self for the first time after a year. Four swords and 3 kunai were already present at my vital spots and I could not budge an inch without being skewered by at least one of them. While I marvelled at the intense training it must have taken to achieve this position Hokage-sama probably gave some signal as they removed their swords but still stood in tense posture around me. I looked up to see a small smile of relief on Hokage-sama's face which looked to have aged more than a year in which I was gone.

" _It's a relief to see you safe Hibiki"_ Hokage-sama said as he waved his hand and the anbu that surrounded me vanished in a shunshin out of range leaving just the two of us alone in the room.

" _It's good to be back Hokage-sama and…"_ I looked at him and saluted _"Mission Accomplished Hokage-sama"_. He nodded and relaxed back into his chair while the two clones working popped. _"Report"_ he asked as he pulled out his pipe and took a drag.

I told him everything related to my mission and how I completed it, how I sneaked into Orochimaru's den and what information I got except Pain and Konan's including any information regarding their whereabouts as I don't want Jiraya to go to the hidden rain before the actual plot line in search of his lost presumed dead students.

Hokage-sama listened to the whole story before going through all the information that I gave him via the same genjutsu… _"That was way too risky Hibiki-kun going in Orochimaru's place"_ he massaged his forehead a bit _"the information you bought was enlightening…but you should not take such risks…"_ There were still worry lines on his forehead as he tried to take all the information and process it to probably get a strategy ready…

" _There is someone I want you to meet but it would take some time for him to get here…You did good Hibiki-kun in fact better than most seasoned anbu's I have could not have done something this remarkable you… saved actually saved the Fourth Shinobi war from happening for the time being…"_ His face took a positive turnover and it felt really good to hear what I have actually done… _"Arigatou Hokage-sama"_

Hokage-sama paused for a bit before starting in a serious voice once again _"The information regarding your solid transformation is now hereby an S-Class secret…we cannot let anyone know that you can do such a thing as so many people would want to control you as you are probably one of the best infiltration ninja present on the elemental nation…moreover we cannot let anyone know that such a thing is possible because if someone from another nation figures it out…"_ He let the sentence hang and I easily caught up with the chaos it would ensue.

" _We will figure those things out later but first we need to figure out what you want to do now?"_ There was a glimmer in his eyes that told me in the time I was gone he probably figured out most of the things about me…

" _Yes I can guess who my parents were when I sneaked into my mom's compound and know who my sister is"_ I confirmed his theory as he nodded and leaned back _…"Half-sister"_ he corrected his earlier statement as he contently took another drag from his pipe.

" _No Sister"_ I replied as I shook my head and there was a smile on his face.

He spent the next 2 minutes leaning on his chair while puffing clouds and clouds of smoke _. "You have two options now Hibiki-kun"_ Hokage-sama said as he leaned forward in his chair…

" _You could attend the academy and we could work on a suitable cover story"…."or you could join the anbu as an espionage specialist_ " There was a hidden distaste in the second option and I could figure out that he wanted me to have a normal life now that he could handle things on his own for the time being.

" _How about we make a deal then Ojiisan"_ he smiled at my choice of words and said _"What kind of deal Hibiki-kun"_

" _Let me join Anbu and put me in rotation with the squads which are minders for Naruko and Sauske…I could transform into a new student and join the academy to keep an eye on both of them and to help them on the right path, and on paper I am the best person for this kind of task anyway_ " I looked at him as he mulled over the idea and finally nodded as he seemed satisfied with what I said _"Your idea has merit Hibiki-kun… let's start with your Anbu initiation then_ " he made a hand seal and five seconds later there were three puffs and three more ninja's were standing in the room.

The first one among them was a blond Yamanaka clan member who upon closer inspection was Inoichi, Ino's father, The second person was an Anbu with a familiar chakra signature and dog-faced mask, but the one who stood out the most was the other Anbu who had Tora mask on and had a cape on his shoulders and above his head the words that were floating were

 **ANBU COMMANDER**

 **Lv-201**

I analysed everyone with a quick glance of sharingan and only Kakashi showed a hint of emotion probably because he was relieved upon seeing me…

" _Tora…operator of mission to lightning successfully reported today and it his time for his anbu initiation"_ Tora looked back at me and bowed a little in respect while I blushed a little.

Hokage-sama chuckled a _bit "Inoichi procedure Z…"_ He looked towards me _"Hibiki-kun will you please sit on the chair so that we could get the basic procedure over with… Inoichi here will scan your surface thoughts and would tell if you are lying or not"_ I nodded as I sat on the chair and Inoichi stood before me and placed his right hand on my forehead and performed some hand seal from the second hand…

" _Did you infiltrate Kumogakure according to the instructions given?"_

" _Hai!"_

" _Is everything that you told me the truth?"_

" _Hai!"_

" _Do you have any loyalty to Kumogakure?"_

" _No!"_

" _Do you care about anyone in Kumogakure enough to betray Konoha?"_

" _No!"_

" _Are you willing to give your life to protect the interests of Konoha?"_

" _Hai!"_

I felt a burning pain on my right arm and looked up to see the anbu commander has placed a hand on my left bicep and I could feel chakra take the form of a seal.

" _Congratulations Hibiki-kun you are now a member of_ _ **Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai**_ _"_ there was some pride hidden in Hokage-sama's greeting and a smiled a bit as both Inoichi and ANBU commander went back to their respective places though a quick scan of sharingan revealed that Inoichi is surprised probably because of the nature of the questions asked…

The anbu commander took out a scroll and unsealed its contents which contained my anbu clothes and three different anbu masks but my eyes straight away drifted to the weasel mask that was lying on the table with the rest of the contents. The anbu commander upon reading my intents sealed the rest of the masks in another scroll and gave me the scroll containing the rest of my armour and uniform along with the mask. I took the scroll and placed it in one of my pockets and waited for further instructions…

" _Hibiki-kun you are now a member of ANBU all your records that were sealed prior to your mission will be sealed in the ANBU headquarters and your new mission briefing will now begin…Inoichi and Kakashi the events that transpired here are S-ranked secret and cannot be revealed to anyone other than the next Hokage or ANBU commander…Inoichi you are now dismissed"_

" _Hai!"_ was the only response that came from the smoke that was in place of where Inoichi once was…

" _Hibiki-kun all that came under your mission and what happened in it is only known to me and any other future hokage, the anbu commander, some of it to Kakashi and Itachi the exact details are only with me and the Anbu commander and it will remain so…everything is classified as S-ranked and will not be talked about after today…as for your next assignment for the next 4 years you are to infiltrate the konoha ninja academy and search for any traitors while keeping an eye on both Naruko and Sauske. You are not allowed to talk or interact with them just help them if necessary as being a nobody you would come in radar of some people if you try to interact with them…you cover story will be that you with your family were coming to Konoha but your parents died in a bandit attack…I guess you can handle the rest…"_

" _Hai! Hokage-sama_ " I used shunshin and found myself standing on top of the head of the Fourth Hokage as I overlooked the village. The sun had started to rise and the view was absolutely beautiful…the birds chirping and the fresh air with the feel of finally being back home, gave me a giddy feeling when I sensed someone familiar Shunshin beside me…

" _It's been a while Kakashi-san"_ I looked to find Kakashi Hatake standing beside me in his usual lax posture while he held his Icha-Icha loosely by his side.

" _Indeed it has…"_ he looked at me and eye-smiled _"so you know huh…"_ the question was more like a statement as he repeated his previous gesture and ruffled my hairs _"you did good kid"_ was his statement before he straightened and vanished from the near vicinity and slowly my range…

I smiled fondly at where he stood before I started to sneak out of the village the same way in which I entered _… 'I have a place to infiltrate'_.

 **-TIMESKIP (4 years later) -**

I laid on top of the head of my dad fiddling through my stat screen and going through how much I have powered through because of my dungeon training and how much I have improved over the years… killing all those monsters that came in the training dungeons and the occasional mission that needed my expertise to infiltrate some special place…

 **Name: Hibiki**

 **Title: GHOST**

 **Age: 12**

 **Clan: Uchiha (hidden)**

 **Career path: espionage, infiltration, Fuinjutsu master, _, _**

 **Level – 337 (40,250,000/500,000,000)**

 **HP- 337,000/537,000**

 **CP- 1,011,000/1,011,000 (200% bonus)**

 **CONTROL- 100%  
Allegiance – Konoha Civilian**

 **STR = 2245**

 **VIT = 2657**

 **DEX = 2956**

 **INT = 2194**

 **WIZ = 2259**

 **CHA = 984**

 **LUC = 798**

 **POINTS=254**

 **Perk points = 97**

 **MONEY- 7,650,000 Ryo**

 **SKILLS:**

 **Uchiha Interceptor Fist: Lv Max (99%) -** The primary and basic taijutsu of the Uchiha clan, has several offshoot forms but each Uchiha has roots with this technique, makes maximum use of the Sharingan to predict and counter enemy attacks. Increases damage done by attacks by 200% .

 **Sharingan 3 Tomoe: Lv Max (99%) -** 1000 CP/second when used by non-Uchiha, 250 CP/second when used by an Uchiha. +1DEX per level when active can learn opponent's jutsu by watching them form their hand seals - cannot learn elemental kekkei genkai or hidden jutsus. Give supernatural awareness and slight predictive abilities of everything within normal eyesight.

 **Observe: Lv Max (99%).** This skill allows the user to see the target's max HP, max CP and some info about the target along with its stats and intentions.

 **Sneaking: Lv Max (99%):** Allows you to sneak up on someone **.{Cannot be evolved}**

 **-99% chance of not getting caught.**

 **-99% chance of a critical strike when hit a kill spot.**

 **Shunshin no jutsu: Lv Max (99%):** This jutsu is a speed technique that allows the user to increase the speed 10 times in a straight burst, so it looks almost like teleportation. The level of control over change in body position after the technique ends is twice the level.

 **Substitution Jutsu: Lv Max (99%):** Allows you change places with an item up to a medium-sized dog in weight to avoid an incoming attack you are aware of up to 10 times in a row, costs 10 CP per use.

 **-Clone substitution jutsu: Lv 0 (0%):** Allows you change places with any solid clone, 2times in a row. +1 times every level **.{Evolved skill}**

 **Transformation Jutsu: Lv Max (99%):** This genjutsu lets you disguise yourself from your enemies but is very fragile and can be disrupted easily. Costs 5 CP/ Second.

 **-Solid Transformation:** on complete mastery of transformation jutsu it can also be used to become a solid transformation, but on doing so the chakra cost increases 100 times. **{Cannot be evolved}**

 **Clone Jutsu: Lv Max (99%):** A very basic clone technique which creates illusionary clones that don't have any shadows or creates sound - Can create up to 10 clones per use, 10 CP/Clone. **{Cannot be evolved}**

 **Sharingan: Genjutsu: Lv Max (6%): –** Uses the Sharingan to place the opponent in a genjutsu, also can be used to hypnotize opponents. +500% effectiveness of genjutsu.

 **Uchiha Kenjutsu style: Lv-Max (99%):** The Kenjutsu style created by the Uchiha clan which is mainly focused on counters and fast jabs and slashes on the opponents. +200% damage when using swords in conjugation with this style.

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu: Lv Max (99%):** Creates a shadow clone of the user per 5,000CP.

 **Fire Release: Great Fireball: Lv Max (99%):** Staple Jutsu of the Uchiha Clan, burn your enemies alive with either a massive ball of fire, or a continuous flame-thrower - Fireball - 500 fire damage with a 30% chance to inflict the **'Burn'** status, 1000 CP per fireball - Flame-Thrower - 2000 fire damage per second, with a 30% chance to inflict the **'Burn'** status, 5000 CP per second.

 **Fire Release: Great Flame Annihilation: Lv Max (99%):** User unleashes a massive swath of flames in front of them. Guarantees **[Burning]** status if hit. 50,000 fire damage 10,000CP per use.

 **Lightning release: Chidori: Lv Max (99%):** user converts his chakra into lightning and delivers a straight jab with huge penetrating power. 100,000 damage costs 50,000 CP.

 **Raikiri: Lv Max (99%):** advanced version of Chidori with more penetrating power. 500,000 damage costs 100,000 CP

 **Chidori needles:** user uses shape manipulation to change the shape of Chidori into electric needles. A chance to cause **[paralysis]** 5000 damage per needle cost 1000 CP per needle

 **Chidori blade: Lv Max (99%):** user uses shape manipulation to change Chidori into a sword. Max length is 20 m. 1,000 CP per sec.

 **Lightning release: Electromagnetic murder: Lv Max (99%):** user throws up a web of electricity at the target and it advances as a wave. Damage double the amount of CP used.

 **PERKS:**

 **GAMER'S MIND -** This ability allows you to be calm at all times and logically think through things. You are immune to physiological effects.

 **GAMER'S BODY -** This ability grants a body that allows you to live the real world like a game. When you receive visible damage from attacks, the pain lasts for a few seconds. After sleeping in a bed, you restore HP, CP and all status effects except extreme conditions.

 **TOO MUCH CHAKRA! -** YOU POSSES CHAKRA RESERVES GREATER THAN THAT OF YOUR YEARMATES. -20% EXP GAIN TO CHACKRACONTROL.+2INT, +2 VIT PER LEVEL.

 **ILLUSION MASTER!-** YOU LOVE PLAYING WITH THE MINDS OF YOUR OPPONENTS. +100% EXP GAIN TO GENJUTSU. +1 INT, +2WIZ PER LEVEL.

 **OF THE UCHIHA CLAN!** \- +1 DEX PER LEVEL, +50% EXP GAIN TOWARDS FIRE JUTSU.

 **SHARINGAN! -** +1 DEX PER LEVEL, INCREASED PERCEPTION, +1 DEX per level when Sharingan is active.

 **SON OF THE FOURTH!** \- +1 DEX PER LEVEL, +100% EXP GAIN TO FUUINJUTSU, +50% REPUTATION GAIN WITH KONOHA (BLOCKED UNTIL HERITAGE IS REVEALED)

 **Saimingan ("Eye of Hypnotism"):** Unlock the hypnotic function of the Sharingan. Grants skill **Sharingan: genjutsu**

 **Chakra sensor+10-** gains the capacity to sense chakra in a range of 55m (passive) radius and 550m when focusing. Gains mini-map

 **ETERNAL MANGEKYO SHARINGAN! :** +3 DEX per level, increased perception, +3 DEX per level when Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan is active.

 **BORN KILLER:** +1 stat point and 1 perk point for every enemy that you kill during a mission.

 **RESTRICTIONS:** Apply restrictions on your body to any field be it strength and speed to increase the level of your training as it increases the stats as if you were at that level.

' _Well yeah I guess I overshoot my aim of Mid Jounin by the time of graduation but_ still' I chuckle as I remembered my aim and the training I went through every day and the strength that I amassed in the last years can be a bit overwhelming… I have mastered control over lightning and fire release and have become a master in fuuinjutsu too even though I still have to crack the secret behind the Lightning Thunder God. I sigh as a looked at my perk points and then back at the perk that I want for my Mangekyo power…

 **AVAILABLE PERK:**

 **TSUKUYOMI-** the ability to enslave someone's mind in a genjutsu in a plane where you are Kami for 3 days but in reality only 3 seconds pass. **{50pp}**

 **AMATERASU -** the ability to summon black flames that burn everything it touches. 50,000CP per use **{50pp}**

 **KAMUI-** this ability grants the user to absorb objects in his own personal dimension in the left eye and to either return them or to travel to that dimension in the right eye. **{100pp}**

 **INDRA'S Reincarnate –** this perks grants the user the ability to use Sharingan in his left eye with the power of both eyes and the power of Rinnegan in his right eye. **{200pp}**

 **PERFECT SUSANOO-** grants the user the ability to use perfect susanoo. **{50pp}**

I sighed as I stood up and leaped up into the village proper _'Time to fail the graduation exams'…_

 **AN: \ Phew…done with at least something I guess so the canon storyline starts now and Hibiki will be going full anbu from now on and another major arc is coming up ahead …as for the Rinnegan 'yes' was the option that won so that means the story line is decided now and yeah we are going with KAMUI… anyway last two weeks sucked for me how have you guys been doing? Damn these are a lot of reviews and man Durrty Paramour you probably wrote more than a chapter there in the reviews dude! Anyway you response is much appreciated and it gave me the motivation to drag my lazy ass tonight to finish an post this chapter today…**

 **Anyway thanks for ready and more of those reviews will ya! Am waiting!**

 **CIAO!**


	11. SUNA!

**DISCLAIMER: ALL NARUTO CHARACTERS BELONG TO KISHIMOTO**

 **AN: \ NO excuses this is the fastest that I could have managed….**

 **LAST TIME:**

I sighed as I stood up and leaped up into the village proper _'Time to fail the graduation exams'…_

 **NOW:**

 **QUEST FAILED:**

 **The return of flash: Be the name that is spoken in hushed whispers and revered as the fastest in the elemental nations and mould yourself into someone that would make your tou-san proud.**

 **Quest objectives**

 **-Reach master level in Fuinjutsu**

 **-Re-create the flying thunder god jutsu.**

 **Bonus hidden objective**

 **-Master the flying thunder god in one year**

 **Quest rewards**

 **-Gain title: Konoha's second flash**

 **Hidden rewards**

 **-gain 100pp**

"Fail!" There was no emotion on Mizuki's face as he said this even if Iruka looked a little sad at his 'student' failing the graduation exams…anyway the performance that I showed them was actually abysmal and I actually am embarrassed at that stupid excuse of a henge that I did. Anyway moving on I went outside and made my way to the apartment or at least my shadow clone did while I sneaked into the trees to look as Sauske performed good enough to be a genin and got his headband including almost everyone in the class except Naruko who once again failed at the Bunshin and was failed…

I went through the whole story line of episode one while laughing as Hokage-sama was knocked out by Sexy jutsu… I am currently in my Anbu garb as I look down upon the beaten form of Mizuki as Naruko and Iruka finally were out of my sensory range as they headed towards the Hokage tower followed by 4 Anbu's. I looked down at Mizuki and realised that I could not interrogate him at the moment as he is not in a condition to speak. He had few broken bones, fractured arm and legs but he would live as not any of his injuries were life threatening…I Hauled him up and shunshin'ed to the T&I department…

After filing the paperwork for Mizuki I went back to meet the Hokage as my primary mission was finally complete… I sensed that Hokage-sama was alone so I spiked my chakra in a pattern identifying it was me to which he replied and I shunshin'ed into his office as I knelt before him…

"Mizuki has been transferred to T&I Hokage-sama" I reported to which he nodded as he took out a scroll from his desk and threw it at me. As I caught the scroll I sensed some underlying tension in his shoulders… I read the scroll and I realised what this was about but refrained from speaking as I waited for further instructions…

 _Ping!_

 **QUEST ALERT:**

 **I SPY 2: Konoha is on the verge of a war that could leave more scars than you think, so infiltrate Suna and find a way to either stop the war before it starts or find something important that will help Konoha win the war without taking too much damage.**

 **Quest objectives**

 **-Confirm all the key players behind the war**

 **-Find the plans on how they want to attack Konoha**

 **Bonus hidden objective**

 **-?**

 **-?**

 **Quest rewards**

 **-20 Level ups**

 **-5 Level ups**

 **Hidden rewards**

 **-?**

 **-?**

 **Quest failure**

 **-Destruction of Konoha**

 **-Death of Naruko**

"Suna has been our ally since the last war but from some sources there is an indication that they would try to go down the way of war soon"… "All the current spies that we have in Suna could only tell that there is a change in how the administrative council is running things and the feeling that the village is preparing for a strike"… "I want you to infiltrate Suna and find out who the target is and if it is us then report it back to me immediately and to try to find out their plans… but that is not necessary…your main objective is to find out for sure of who the target is and how much do we need to be prepared…" he leaned back and took another drag from his pipe as I noticed the amount of tobacco he used is increasing as the days pass…

"Hai! Hokage-sama" I replied as I vanished with a Shunshin and sneaked my way out of the village and on my way to Suna…

As I moved towards the outskirts of the fire country I came across a group of bandits which upon a quick use of sharingan and observe turned out to be 26 of them lurking in the shadows waiting to attack a merchant that would travel down the road a mile away in some time… I took out a Kunai as I readied and with my sharingan active slipped into max speed and within 3 seconds every bandit was on the ground dead with his throat slit.

 _Ping!_

 **BORN KILLER perk activated: gained 26pp and 26 points.**

'huh!' I looked at the screen for a while before I realised that I still am on a mission so every kill counts… 'on the other hand' I quickly went to the available perks screen and selected Kamui…

 **KAMUI Lv 1 (0%) -** this ability grants the user to absorb objects in his own personal dimension in the left eye and to either return them or to travel to that dimension in the right eye. 10,000 CP per use of left eye and 1,000 CP per sec for use of second eye. **{100pp}**

 _Ping!_

 **SUSANOO Achieved: Upon selecting a power for both your eyes your Mangekyo or Eternal Mangekyo sharingan has gained the ability to summon SUSANNO…**

 **SUSANOO Lv 1 (0%) –** this ability grants the user to summon a construct of a warrior from someone's inner soul made out of chakra. It can wield a max of two weapons activate first time to select weapons… 5,000 CP per second.

'Finally! I could actually use the powers of my eternal rather other than further time dilation…Susanoo is the visual jutsu that can be used by both the powers ofMangekyo sharingan working together so that's why it was not on the perk list as it would have automatically activated once I selected the powers of my left and right eye…'

I looked around to scan the area for any information when I found that children with higher chakra reserves than a civilian but lower than that of a trained shinobi or a low genin are taken from nearby villages by sound authorities to train them… 'so they really are putting up all the stops huh!'… I sped up and moved to the village where they would next be visiting to take the children from…

 **-TIMESKIP (2 days later) -**

I was using solid transformation to look like an 8 year old and I had my chakra levels at low genin as I skipped through the streets where there were signs of commotion and came across some sand ninja's going through a line of kids while one of them who is a sensor by the feel of his chakra sat down beside two others who sensed the kids when one of them suddenly looked at me and said something to the sand ninja posing as guard who nodded and moved towards me…

"What's your name kid" I did my part of acting as he looked as he suddenly appeared in front of me as I stumbled back and looked up at him in awe…I continued to act nervous as he asked again "What's your name kid?" I looked at him a little fearfully and stuttered out "K..KIBA" he sighed as he looked back and nodded to his teammates who closed their eyes and began sensing again…

"Do you know who a ninja is kid?" I looked at him for a minute before happily nodding and replied… " they are special people who could blow fire out of their mouth and control water and lightning" I said with stars in my eyes and my hands intervened together in front of me as I said this and posed as I imagined myself doing stuff that I mentioned and I heard the sound shinobi sigh a little as he spoke again…

It took him 10 minutes of promises to make me go with them back to the village as I was lead to a place where 12 other kids were eating and drinking their fill as all were looking a little under the weather. I joined them and after about an our 2 more kids joined before each one of us was scooped in the arms of one shinobi as we were taking all the way back to Suna at fast paces which I believe every one of the kids enjoyed by the expression on their faces and I copied them too…

 **-TIMESKIP (1 day later) -**

We arrived at Suna and were quickly escorted by the shinobi's to a bunker where I scanned contained about 113 more kids with levels of chakra of an untrained kid…we were each given a spot to sleep before we were left alone and everyone went to sleep… two hours into the night I increased the range of my sensory skill and found that there is only one guard… 'huh! Suna is actually very low on ninja to have only one guard'… I quietly made a shadow clone and pulled out my fuuinjutsu kit from my inventory and made a seal on the stomach of the clone… it took me a minute to draw the seal before I activated it and used observe to check if it is working correctly…

 **A-Rank fuuinjutsu seal: Reinforced clone-** this seal when applied to a shadow clone makes it capable of taking injuries without dispelling and also take fatal injuries and still not dispel for 5 minutes…

I transformed into a brown rat and sneaked out of the bunker and slowly travelled the whole village placing a Reinforced shadow clone transformed as a rat at every important location that I found…

 **Discovered place: Suna library**

 **+1000exp**

 **Discovered place: Suna market**

 **+500exp**

 **Discovered place: Suna** **'s weapons shop**

 **+1000exp**

 **Discovered place: Suna Academy**

 **+1000exp**

 **Discovered place: Suna hospital**

 **+1000exp**

 **Discovered place: Suna central post office**

 **+500exp**

 **Discovered place: Suna gates**

 **+1000exp**

 **Discovered place: Kazekage's office**

 **+1000exp**

 **Discovered place: Suna administrative building**

 **+5000exp**

Once at least one clone was present at every one of these locations with a reinforced seal on his stomach hiding as a rat and listening and using observe on everything happening around the hotspots of Suna.

 **-TIMESKIP (4 months later) -**

It's been four months since I entered Kazekage's office and it has been an interesting time, the only people that I could identify that were forcing the attack were Orochimaru and Suna shinobi council and elders, by spying on the village for about four months I have gained the knowledge of the total strength of the shinobi forces that belong to Suna, their financial status, their mission request status, their jutsu's every special order made weapon and the total capacity of the armoury and information on basically every ninja that Suna has, who he entered any of the places which I could say includes each and every one of them.

As orochimaru left yesterday and the plan was a go to attack Konoha in the Chunin exams that are supposed to start in 2 months…I sneaked out of the office and went to the bunker which is now empty as every kid is given training so it has been abandoned for months now…anyway as I entered the bunker I saw every one of my eight clones writing all the information that needs to be given to hokage-sama that would not change the course of the future which means the information that how Orochimaru will infiltrate the village and when needs to be omitted from that mission report. I took a scroll and began writing the mission report straight from the Kage's office…

I sneaked out of the village but then I remembered something so I backtracked my path and stood in front of a window, a window whose other side sat a red haired kid looking at the moon above.

 **Name: Gaara**

 **Title: Sabaku no Gaara**

 **Age: 11**

 **Clan: Kazekage clan**

 **Career path: _, _, _, _, _,**

 **Level – 54 (? / ?)**

 **HP- 54,000/54,000**

 **CP- 216,000/216,000**

 **CONTROL- 36%  
Allegiance – Sunagakure**

 **STR = 154**

 **VIT = 124**

 **DEX = 114**

 **INT = 59**

 **WIZ = 45**

 **CHA = 9**

 **LUC = 54**

 **Gaara is a shinobi of Sunagakure. He was made the jinchūriki of the One-Tailed Shukaku before he was born, causing the villagers of Suna to fear him as a monster. With nobody to connect to, Gaara grew up hating the world and looking out only for himself, justifying his own existence by killing anyone he came across.**

 **Gaara hates everyone but above all his father. He has learned to rely on his own power and believes in the principle of only loving oneself.**

 **Gaara currently has no opinion of you because he does not know you.**

I sneaked into the room and jumped in front of him while I used Sharingan Genjutsu to make both him and his tenant sleep. I caught him as he slept and laid him on the ground while I removed his shirt and looked at the seal present on the right side of his chest…I examined the seal and after finding the flaws in it devised another seal which I then applied over the existing seal. The new seal would basically work like Naruko's 8 trigram seal once I trigger it with a special seal that I drew on my left hand…I know Naruko would be able to handle Shukaku as I want her to have the same experience and to not disturb the timeline by a lot but if something happens then I could just trigger the seal and stop Shukaku's chakra completely… I released the genjutsu first on Gaara then on Shukaku before I vanished in a Shunshin and flew out of the village dodging patrols as I basically remember everyone's route…

 **-TIMESKIP (2 days later) -**

I stood outside the window of Hokage-sama's office and looked as he and Danzo were locked into a discussion…I gave the signal of my presence to Hokage-sama and he waved me in while Danzo still being there…

I shunshin'ed in front of him already in kneeling position, "mission accomplished Hokage-sama"

He leaned back in his position thinking hard about something before asking "Who is sand going to attack?" the question startled both Danzo and me because neither he nor I were expecting Hokage-sama to ask that question in front of Danzo… "Konoha Hokage-sama"… he sighed as he leaned back into his chair and rubbed his nose…

Danzo silently observed me processing the information that I just came back from infiltrating Suna… "Why are they attacking Konoha" Hokage-sama asked while Danzo scoffed at the question…

"36% of their missions are being forwarded to Konoha" both Danzo and Hokage-sama were alarmed as I told them this as the statement indicated that I went through quite a bit of data to find that out…

Hokage-sama nodded and I took out the scroll containing Suna's revenue data and handed over to Hokage-sama… he read the scroll and took a drag as he passed it on to Danzo… Danzo suppressed his emotions but I could tell he was surprised by the detailed analysis of Suna's revenue system…

"What else do you have to help us in this war weasel"… I waited for a bit as I looked at Danzo present but when Hokage-sama did not say anything I took out rest of the 9 scrolls and handed it over one by one explaining what they contained…

"Suna's Armoury"… "Suna's jutsu's" … "Suna's Academy analysis" … "Suna's important rumours" … "Suna's Medical corps" … "Mission's issued by the Kazekage and other important briefs"… "Log of every entry made through Suna's gates" … "information on almost every ninja present in Suna"… "Information on every custom made weapon and who uses it"…

I looked back at them as they looked back at me in shock at the amount of information I dumped back at them… Hokage-sama closed his eyes and took a drag but the tension that was on his face lessened whereas Danzo evaluated me silently before he went ahead and started with the scroll about the armoury and started reading the information at a rapid pace…

"Good work Weasel-kun…this will be enough to give us the edge, give me the full mission report tomorrow… Dismissed" I vanished in a Shunshin and appeared on top of Dad's head as I looked at the village when …

 _Ping!_

 **QUEST ALERT:**

 **I SPY 2: Konoha is on the verge of a war that could leave more scars than you think, so infiltrate Suna and find a way to either stop the war before it starts or find something important that will help Konoha win the war without taking too much damage.**

 **Quest objectives**

 **-Confirm all the key players behind the war**

 **-Find the plans on how they want to attack Konoha**

 **Bonus hidden objective**

 **-Do something about Gaara's seal**

 **-Leave a spy behind**

 **Quest rewards**

 **-20 Level ups**

 **-5 Level ups**

 **Hidden rewards**

 **-5 level ups**

 **-5 level ups**

 **Quest failure**

 **-Destruction of Konoha**

 **-Death of Naruko**

 _Ping!_

 **LEVEL UP – X 35**

 **Name: Hibiki**

 **Title: GHOST**

 **Age: 12**

 **Clan: Uchiha (hidden)**

 **Career path: espionage, infiltration, Fuinjutsu master, _, _**

 **Level – 372 (40,250,000/500,000,000)**

 **HP- 372,000/372,000**

 **CP- 1,011,000/1,011,000 (200% bonus)**

 **CONTROL- 100%  
Allegiance – Konoha Civilian**

 **STR = 2280**

 **VIT = 2692**

 **DEX = 2991**

 **INT = 2219**

 **WIZ = 2294**

 **CHA = 1019**

 **LUC = 833**

 **POINTS=254+350=604**

 **Perk points = 26**

 **MONEY- 7,650,000 Ryo**

 **AN: \ Hey guys so yeah another chapter done and we are slowly moving along with the plot…now I want you to know that I basically am making my character through the shadows and all what is happening on the main front is happening exactly as it happened in canon…**

 **As for the story I have something planned and you guys may not like it or most of you won't so beware for a cliff-hanger soon…**

 **Anyway my life has stabilised a little so maybe I could write more now (hopefully)… How are you guys doing…?**

 **Reviews about the story are welcome as always and if anyone wants to chat about the story or anything contact me at 7017426932 (wattsapp only) (yeah I live in India)…**

 **Until next time! CIAO!**


End file.
